The Color White
by Chile Hadwing
Summary: What would happen if Peter forgot about his love? How do you think she would take it? Well Peter's love, Lorelei Owens is finally out of jail, and not the same person her fell for a year ago. Love can be abandoned, so what would happen if it has been? (Sequel to Lies and Spiders and Secrets) Peter/OC
1. Getting Out

Ah. It feels so good to be back. I am so thrilled to be bringing you the sequel. And I apologize if it took a long time. I have been having a lot go on. I really hope you guys will love this story just as much(or even more)than the last one. Now you all might just have confusing ship thoughts while reading this story. It's okay, I am intending on giving you all these feels, fluffly and not. thank you so much if you are a returning reader, or even new. I'm going to try to make this as independent as I can, so it makes sense even if you haven't read LaSaS. Now, I will stop yappin' and let you read.

* * *

_White is associated with light, goodness, innocence, purity, and virginity. It is considered to be the color of perfection._

_White means safety, purity, and cleanliness. As opposed to black, white usually has a positive connotation. White can represent a successful beginning. In heraldry, white depicts faith and purity._

"How are you doing, Lorelei?" The doctor smiles as the teen sits. The cold room made her just shiver. They tried to make it as comforting as possible. The pictures of the doctors family on his desk, it made get this sense of normality, she couldn't tell if it bothered her, or made her more comfortable here. The shelf full of smart books, it had drawn her in.

"Alright. It's good to be out." She picks a book out, _The Study of the Childs Mind_, "You told me you got me registered for school already?" She rose and eyebrow while flipping the pages of the book.

"Yes, I did, Lorelei. You just have a few more months before you can graduate. Maybe even go to college." He smiled, looking at his patient who wouldn't sit, "What are your plans for the future, anyways?"

"Staying out of trouble." She huffed, placing the book back and finally taking a seat on the brown couch. It was stiff, no surprise to Lorelei, they just couldn't bother actually making something comfortable, could they? "I honestly don't think I will be going to college though..."

"Oh? Would you care to explain why?" He scribbled things down onto his note pad. That always bothered her; she couldn't never tell if it was a good thing or bad, the feeling of not knowing was bothersome.

"Yeah," She crossed her leg over the other, folding her hands over her lap, gently feeling her black fabric, "I think I'll have better things to do. Paint, for example. Or learn even more. I really have no idea what to do with myself, well, except paint." She shrugged.

"Alright." He finished writing down notes and looked at the clock, "Well, Lorelei, it seems we are coming to the end of our session. Shall I go on with my usual questions?" She nodded willingly, "Does your music help you like we discussed?"

"Keeping it quiet, yes, it is very comforting." She gave a small smile to her doctor.

"How about your dreams, visions, and voices? How are those?" He looks at his notes again.

"They are still there." She nods, "At night, it is the worst, but I seem to get through them all. the music helps though." She keeps her eyes down.

"What about playing music? You still like to do that?" She nods, "How about your addiction? Keeping that at a minimum?"

"Yes, it's only about two or three a day." She smiles, "It's really only to relax me. I think if my anxiety goes away, so will the addiction." Her tone had slight hope in it, though she knew her anxiety wouldn't go away for a long, long time.

"Good, good, it's good you are aware of what you are doing." He nods, going down his list, "What about your friend? And how about that boy?"

She adjusts the glasses on her face, pushing it further up her nose, "Felicia said she has a home for the two of us." She lets out a small chuckle, "She hasn't change. And no, we are not dating, we never were, Doctor." Her face goes pale and she pushes up her glasses further, "I still haven't spoken to him, Doctor, it's been a year. Even the truest of love can be abandoned." She stands, pulling her sleeves down further, "I think it's time to go."

"One more question you have seemed to forget about," He looks at her with a stern face, "How do you feel about your crimes?"

She takes a deep breath, "I only regret killing my sister. There is no way in hell I regret ending that bastard's life." She snarled and walked out of his office, plugging in her iPod and getting into the car waiting outside for her.

"Kitty-Cat," Felicia smiled as she drove, "How was your appointment, dear?" The woman with the white hair looks at her younger friend at the stop light.

"It was good as usual. We talked about about a lot of things." She sighed, pulling down her black dress further, "So you say we have a home now?" She rose an eyebrow, turning her music off.

"Yes!" She nodded, "It was... a gift." She chuckles, "It's wonderful, and big, and it's not far from school." She takes a turn in a direction Lorelei was not familiar with, "Speaking of school, your stuff came in today. You will be going back tomorrow." Her tone was about as serious as the Black Cat could get.

She rolls her eyes and looks out her window. It would be worse than it was a year ago, horrible even, and she didn't want to go back. She didn't respond to Felicia, not wanting to talk about it.

"So, I was thinking that we could celebrate a bit tonight. You know, being out of jail and all." Her smile was small, but still bright, "I know, parties aren't your thing, but just the two of us cracking open a bottle of wine and talking about we are going to live could be fun."

"Sure," Lorelei comments flatly, "If I finish packing." Lorelei didn't care much about drinking underage, she had killed people, wine would not put any guilt on her shoulders.

"Alright." Felicia said quietly, sensing her friend was not in a good mood, "It might be a while, you can go ahead and put your music in."

Lorelei nodded, turning back on her music, sweet and smooth music flowing in her ears. The Civil Wars echoed in her ears:

_Swan dive down eleven stories high_

_Hold your breath until you see the light_

_You can sink to the bottom of the sea_

_Just don't go without me_

_Go get lost where no one can be found_

_Drink so long and deep until you drown_

_Say your goodbyes, but darlin' if you please, _

_Don't go without me._

_C'est la vie, c'est la mort._

_You and me, _

_Forevermore._

_Let's walk down the road that has no end._

_Steal away where only angels tread._

_Heaven or hell or somewhere in between_

_Cross your heart to take me when you leave._

_Don't go... Please don't go. Don't go without me._

Lorelei gently sang along to the beautiful song. The doctor had suggested this kind of music to her, it helped a lot. It was hard to have a panic attack when listening to this. But other music tended to get her ramped up, and angry even. She looks at herself in the side-veiw mirror of the car. Her hand runs through her white and blue hair. Back in jail, her brown hair grew out, but when she got out, she died it another color, not wanting something so boring. But she wouldn't dare go back to red. Red repulsed her. It made her cringe. it was a horrible color. The color of blood, and death, and anger, and the color of _Inferno_.

She quickly changed the song, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down from the thought of her. Coldplay quietly played in her ears, her breath shaking.

She felt the soft hand of Felicia over her own, comforting her.

They were best friends. Well, Felicia was her only friend, actually. They were cell mates in jail, and their relationship grew. They shared their stories of Spider-Man, and giggled over him. It had seemed Felicia only had steamy hoot hook ups with him while Lorelei's were actually romantic. The the twenty-three-year-old woman still got with him, many times, actually.

"We are almost there, Kitty-Cat." She comforted her friend, placing her hand back on the wheel, "I just got a pizza for tonight, if that's alright."

"Yeah, it's fine. It beats prison food, so it's alright." She laughs quietly.

"That it is." She nods, "Oh, and I have something for you when we get home." She smiles with anticipation, "You're really going to like it."

"Alright." Lorelei shrugged. She would have told Felicia that she didn't have to do that, but she knew she stole it, and it didn't cost any money, and telling her she didn't have to put the effort in was pointless. It was Felicia's own treat to herself to steal something. She always had loved it.

Within minuets, they had pulled into the driveway of a house. No, it was a mansion. This place looked about as big as the Osborn's house. Okay, maybe not quite that big, but this home... this home was huge, "Damn, Felicia, you really want a big house huh?"

"Go big or go home." She purrs, getting out of the car, "Oh wait, this is our home." She grins as the two walked up from the house, "The only condition is to not ask how I got it. Long story." She takes the key in her hand and unlocks it.

"Oh my...god." Lorelei gapes. True, the house was a bit dusty, but it was beautiful, "This is wonderful. Really great way to start out our way back in normal society." She chuckles, "So show my this thing you have for me."

"Right this way." She gestures for Lorelei to follow her down one of the hallways. The reach a door, and Felicia opens it slowly.

Lorelei gasps, bursting through it. It wasn't her bedroom, no, it was something that was even better. She had her own piano, and a canvas for painting. There was furniture sitting in there, so she could sit there to herself, "This room is yours," Felicia leans against the door frame, shoving her hands in her tight jeans, "I wont even enter it unless you say otherwise.."

Lorelei's finger runs over the keys. It was part of her therapy to learn to play. It was soothing, and took her mind from other things. And now she could keep playing, and it would help her, "Thank you..." She mumbled, looking up and smiling.

"You're welcome, Kitty-Cat." She walks up to her younger friend and hugs her, Lorelei obviously shorter as it has always been, "I'm going to put that pizza in." She walked out of the room and down the hall, "Your room is upstairs!" She yells before she was out of vision.

Lorelei hops up to her empty room. Only with a desk, dresser, and a bed. She looks to see her boxes in the middle of her room. Putting her iPod in the stereo, she listens to her collection of Birdy songs, the music filling up her room as she puts her things away.

Lastly, she had her box of paintings to put away. She took her box of pins and started putting them up and around her room. Most of them came from her dreams. Not a lot of them were happy ones.

She had used it for a coping mechanism. Whenever she had a bad dream, or a scaring memory came to mind, she painted it. She sifted through her pile, seeing most of the ones about her memories of Peter.

She asked herself why he stopped coming to see her. They didn't fight, he said he still loved her, and she still said the same about him. But he stopped visiting, then he stopped calling, then he stopped writing. All in about a month and a half.

Her finger ran over the golden flower necklace Peter gave her a year ago for Christmas. She held it tight. She missed him, but she rarely admitted it to herself. She wasn't as mad anymore. She wasn't even as depressed anymore. She just... moved on.

She looked down at the picture of a gem. She laughed ironically at it, "I'm not that damn gem." she shook her head. She hated that analogy Peter made about her. He believed himself to be the poor boy always looking but never affording a beautiful gem. If he had seen her as such, he wouldn't stop seeing her.

She sighed as she looked over it, but a voice interrupting her thoughts, "Pizza's ready, Kitty." Felicia said softly, "Are you putting up everything?" she looked around as she leaned on the door frame.

"Yeah." Lorelei stood, putting the picture up, "I think it helps. Like, you gotta look at the things that hurt you, you know?" She smiled weakly as she walked out the room and down to the dinning room table.

Lorelei wasn't up for celebrating. After dinner she got into her tank top and pajama pants and sat on the couch, all of her school things around her. She hunched over a text-book while all her supplies were in her bag. She had read the letter they sent carefully and flipped through he math pages to understand some of the things she would be learning.

"Hey, Kitty," Felicia purred as she sat behind Lorelei, rubbing her shoulders, "What cha doin'?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Math," Lorelei pushed up her thick nerd glasses ass she flipped the page, "Thanks for the white back-pack, it's nice."

"You're welcome." She kissed her shoulder gently, "I know you love the color."

Lorelei nodded, "This is hella-lot to take in." She mumbled, closing the book ony to switch it with her history book.

"Then take a break, Kitty Cat." Felicia kissed her neck a few times.

Lorelei shrugged her off and smiled, "No, not now, I have to get this done." She laughed.

"You sure?" Felicia wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, "I kinda need you know..." She purred in her ear.

"Stop it..." Lorelei whined and giggled, "It isn't jail, you can go to the bar and pick up some guy now..." She pushed her off, this time Felicia staying off.

"Fine." She pouted and stood, "Have fun studying." She stomped away like a little girl.

Lorelei laughed and shook her head, continuing to read her books.

It was nine o'clock once Lorelei felt tired and crawled into her large and comfy bed. She pulled the blankets to her waist, closing her eyes as her classical piano played quietly to help her sleep.

It took her a while to fall asleep, she was too busy thinking about tomorrow. She didn't know what was going to happen at school, but she knew it wouldn't be good. But once she finally put her thoughts to rest, she fell asleep.

* * *

Don't hurt me. Yes, Peter and Lorelei are no longer together. Yes, Lorelei and Felicia were flingy in jail(More on that later). And yes, Lorelei's personality has changed a lot. You see more of that in the next chapter.

Please review! I want to hear what you guys think now that I'm back!


	2. Back Again

"Can I kiss you?"

"No." She says sternly.

"Why not?" Felicia whines in the car.

"Because people will stare. I know you're just doing this to be a pain." She roll me eyes.

Felicia laughs, "You know me well. Go on, get outa here." She sneaks in a kiss on the cheek.

"Go to a bar or something Felicia, you can get al the sex you want there." She rolls her eyes again, "Be back here at three."

"Okay, Kitty-Cat, have a good day." She winks as Lorelei shut the door and swung her back pack over her shoulders.

She is always teasing her. She seriously needs to stop doing that..

She walk up the grass before she turned back to her older blue car and wave, smiling. She couldn't stay mad at her. She looks at Lorelei and waves.

She walk through the door, pushing her glasses further up my face. Her hair white and blue hair curled at the ends. Lorelei's intense red lips were bitten down on. She was nervous, no doubt about that. Thankfully, she looked different and no one had recognized her yet. Or at least, no one had said anything to her.

If they did, someone would definitely ask about why she got out so early. It was such a long story that she didn't want to get into. The short story being that they understood the situation about her father and let her out earlier. She don't really want to talk about, and might even have to lie, if that's what it took to get people to leave her alone.

The staff definitely seemed stiff to me. Once she got her schedule, she walked out of the office, shoving it in her pocket, "Geeze, I'm not going to murder you." She huffed, walking to her first class, math, and took a seat in the front.

She kept her eyes down, putting in her ear buds. The Cave streaming in her ears. She took out her notebook and book, getting ready for class.

_But I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

Lorelei tugged down on the sleeves of her blazer. Now would not be a good time to have people stare. She heard the bell ring. She didn't bother to turn her music off just yet. Her song wasn't over.

She could feel people rush past her to their seats. They stared, as the would usually to someone who's new. She heard the bell rang a final time, and knew she should probably put her iPod away now.

The chorus from the end of the song played as she turned it off, shoving it into her backpack. She looked up to see the teacher get up from his seat, "Good morning." He extended to 'oo' in 'good' to add more enthusiasm, which didn't help much.

Lorelei kept her head down, really hoping she would be introduced. That would just fuck everything up, and her day would be horrible.

"Oh look," _Damn_, "We have ourselves a new student. Why don't you come up here and join me." He gave a welcoming smile as she stood slowly.

"I'm not new." She mumbled, joining him at the front, "Lorelei Owens." She mumbled again.

"What was that? Say it again so they can heard it in the back." He smiled.

"I am Lorelei Owens, and I am returning to Midtown High." She said much louder.

People started to whisper. The boy sitting next to her actually got up with fear and moved to the back of the room. Lorelei's head hung in shame, "Can I sit down now?" She gritted her teeth.

The teacher also knew her. It was no surprise to her, "Uh, yes, thank you."

She rushed to her seat, hearing all the negative whispers from the people around her.

The class went by quickly. Lorelei knew most of the things they were covering today.

The bell rang and she did not hesitate to bolt out the door, putting back in her headphones. She clutched her backpack tight. Now people were starting to look at her and whisper. she was beginning to be pushed more in the halls. These types of things spread like wildfire. But lunch, everyone would know about her.

She froze in her step, seeing the skateboarding teen fly down the hall. She had nothing to hide, so why was she freezing? She nodded, knowing that was right and kept walking, knowing Peter Parker was getting closer.

Peter held his camera in his hand, flying down the hall. His gaze followed a girl as she walked closer in his direction. She was quickly approaching as he winced. It was _her_, her hair wasn't red, she had glasses, and... she wore makeup. "Lorelei...?" He said, looking at her as he flew past her, running into someone else, "S-sorry." He apologized to the mad girl and picked up his skateboard. He turned around but he lost her.

She's back, she is really out of jail.

He didn't know if he was happy, or if he was sad. Not for himself, but for her. Who did she live with? Not that shitty shelter he hoped. He had left her. One day he just...stopped going. He thought she would be better without him. She was in jail, what could he do? Provide emotional help? No, she stopped wanting his emotional help after she started seeing a doctor. Whenever he came, they just awkwardly talked about stuff. School, Aunt May, crime fighting, the list of small talk goes on. He felt she didn't want him there anymore, that she didn't need him. So he started just calling her, then when that went dry, he wrote her a few letters and that just stopped when he forgot about her.

Now she was back, what did she think of him?

Lorelei sat outside for lunch, feeling many eyes on her. She huffed and took another bite of her sandwich. Why doesn't someone just come and yell at her already? She knows they want to.

She tugged on the sleeves of her jacket that seemed to be riding up a little.

Music rang in her ears as she shut out the rest of the world, wanting to eat in peace. She managed to make it through when she heard yelling and chanting. That sound too familiar to her.

she stood, sitting on to of the table to get a better look. She couldn't she a thing through the crowd expect the face of the tall Flash Thompson. He was obviously beating up another poor soul. She could intervene and save this person, being she was a murderer, but that would probably not be a good thing for her parole officer. She was on a tight leash anyways.

It wasn't for another few minutes before the crowd disbanded, leaving and crouching and wheezing Peter Parker behind.

Her eyes were firm on him. _Go on, Lorelei, go and help him. Do the right thing. You're not mad anymore, you have moved on._ It was easier said than done. Their two eyes met and they looked at each other for a long time. She pushed her glasses further up to the bridge of her nose and stood, grabbing her backpack.

She headed for the door, but once she got there, she couldn't open it. She wouldn't let herself, "Dammit." She mumbled, walking back to the still wheezing Peter.

She first picked up his camera, bending down and handing it to him, "Here you are, Peter." She gave a small yet gently smile, picking up the rest of his papers and putting them back in his backpack. He wasn't so much in pain anymore, but shocked that she came to help him.

"You're... you're here..." He said quietly, "You're back..."

"Yes, I am," She nodded, standing, "And now I have to go to class, Parker." She said a bit harshly, just wanting to maybe talk to him without bringing up anything before today. But that was asking for a lot.

"Oh, right, okay." He nodded, "Do you think we could, maybe, talk... sometime? Soon?" He looked up at her with that face she loved so much.

_Fuck._ "Yeah, sure whatever, you can come back to my house after school." She waved him off and walked away back to class. He was good at looking cute to her. That didn't help her case much.

Lorelei got a wave of mix feelings, walking back outside, but instead walking off school property to a bench. She sighed, pulling out her iPod and a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her backpack.

She took the first breath from the joint and exhaled, thinking about what was going on.

It was like this: She told herself she was over him. She told herself she didn't love him anymore, but once she looked at him, once she spoke one word to him, she fell right back in love with him. And that is what upset her the most. Not that he left her, but that she went right back to him and that she was setting herself up for getting hurt again.

She finished her cigarette and stood up, knowing she was late for her next class but didn't care much.

"Ms. Owens, did you get lost finding your way to class?" The teach frowns as she take the only seat she sees left, in the back next to Peter.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm sorry." She nods, pulling out her english text book.

"Hey there." Peter leans over.

"Hi." She says flatly, taking down the notes on the bored.

"Where did you really go? I saw you walk out the doors again." He had a small sheepish smile as he kept his eyes forward.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Parker." Her tone turned to stern, not wanting to admit she smoked.

He frowned, there was no 'Mr.' in front of that like she used to call him, but then again, he did just stop seeing her, "Oh, okay, that's fine." He nodded slightly, "You don't have to tell me."

"And I wont." She was quick to respond, having a bit of a negative attitude towards him.

Peter cleared his throat, looking down at his folded hands on the desk, "So, how far is your house from school?" He changed the subject.

"Not far, a few blocks." She shrugged, "It's really nice, and I don't want you to ask about it." She taps her pencil against the table, she wasn't saying it rudely, just that she didn't want Peter to question getting a mansion like that.

"Oh, okay." He nods, a bit confused on why she said that, "Well it will be nice to just see you... not at school." He smiled at her, that smile that Lorelei just loved so much.

She blushed slightly, keeping her eyes forward. _D__ammit!_ She scolded herself. She was being stupid. He was being charming, and it wouldn't end well.

"Just be safe, Cupcake." Felicia leaned over and Lorelei told her she was walking home.

"Seriously, Felicia, stop trying to be like my mother then trying to get with me... it's weird." She pushes up her glass.

"I can see where you're coming from." Felicia cringed, "Alright, I'll try my best. I will see you in a little while then." Lorelei steps back as she drives away, having Peter approach her shortly after.

"Was that your ride?" He question, watching the blue car leave.

"Yeah, it was. But I didn't want you in the car with her... she's... well let's just say I wouldn't want you two in the same room for very long." Lorelei smiles and the began to walk off. Honesty, she just didn't want Felicia flirting with him. She didn't want them touching, she didn't want them kissing, she didn't want them fucking, so she just didn't want them together for two long.

The two walked awkwardly for minutes, neither new what to say to each other. They knew they would have to get serious at some point, but Lorelei had a feeling she might have a panic attack, and Peter had a feeling she might break down and cry in front of him.

Peter didn't want to see the girl he loved cry. He would tell her he still was in love with her, but she was probably enraged with him, and so that would do no good, maybe even make her more mad. He was in deep water and had to be careful not to drown.

"How's work?" Lorelei broke the silence.

"Uh, it's good. I get yelled at frequently, but I guess it pays off to have pictures of Spider-Man in the paper." He nods, smiling slightly, "I mean, yeah, it was hard at first for Spider-Man to take pictures of Spider-Man, but once I got the hang of it, it was real easy, and even a bit fun." His smile gets a big large as he laughs slightly, "Do you think you'll get a job?"

"Maybe," She shrugged, "I don't know what it would be for, though, maybe a waitress?" She really had no clue, though she might have to figure it out. She would have to buy food for herself at some point, she wouldn't let Felicia steal money just to feed her forever.

"I think you would be a good waitress. You're a good listener." He smiles.

"Thank you." Lorelei nods.

There was silence again, this time, it lasted til they reached the gates of her home, "Oh, this is it, right here." She pointed to it and begins walking up the long driveway.

"_This_ is your home?" Peter's mouth gapes as they walked through the door, Lorelei tossing her bag aside.

"Yep, it is. Now you don't get to question a single thing ." She holds up a finger, walking down the hall to go into her hideaway room, as she liked to call it. She sits down on the couch, kicking off her black and white flats.

"Lorelei," Peter sits and the piano bench, getting serious, "I'm sorry."

She slowly looks up at him, wishing he didn't have to bring this up so quickly, "I just want to know why, Peter."

He sighed, looking down for a moment, "I don't know... I guess, one day.. I just... stopped." He shrugged, "I thought I wasn't important to you anymore, that you didn't need me, so one day, I just forgot to come... then I forgot the next time... Till I didn't see you anymore."

"Why did you think I didn't need you anymore?" She frowned in confusion. She loved him, why would he think that?

"Because, we didn't have normal conversations anymore, it was always small talk, and... I just didn't feel you were in love with me anymore." He looked down with shame.

"But I was, Peter! I needed you! Just having you across from me, talking to me about how your aunt made you the worst meatloaf! I loved that! Did you ever think I didn't look like that to you because I was sad? I was in jail, Peter!" Her tone was loud, but instead of anger, it was more of pleading, "I didn't get to touch you, Peter, I didn't get to hold you! I wanted to cry so badly, but I have to hold it in because I hate crying in front of you! I know that you seeing me sad only makes you sad." He lowered her voice, "Why didn't you just talk to me about it, Peter?"

"Because..." His voice got soft, "If I did, I thought you would have walked away from me, and I just couldn't have another leave me like that..." He couldn't look her in the eyes, no, he had too much shame.

"So you left me, abandoned me even. Without saying a word, without a single look back, you just left me there. In jail. By myself. To let me become this whole new person." She shook her head, "I don't see how this compares to others."

He could sense her disgust and disapproval, "I'm sorry." He apologized, but knew that wouldn't cut it, not a single bit.

"Sorry wont cut it." She shook her head again and stood, taking a step closer to him, "Sorry wont cut for the year you left me to myself. Sorry wont cut for the days I was left by myself thinking of you. Sorry wont cut for the panic attacks I woke up from dreaming about you. Sorry wont cut for the _the other three dead because of you_." She spat, realizing her blood rate getting higher, her fists clenched, and that she had stepped even closer to him, towering over him in fact, "Now get out of my god damn house." She snarled.

Peter stood, his eyes wide as he picked up his bag, "Lorelei..." He walked to the door, leaning his head to the side, "I'm sorry..."

"Out!" She shouted, already breathing heavy.

He slipped from the door, escaping from her home, only to have more guilt then ever on his shoulders. Every single person he hurt, that now apology could fix, now on his mind. He pulled out his skateboard and road home in complete guilt and sorrow.

Lorelei collapsed to her knees on the floor, clutching her head with her arms. She was hyperventilating as she rocked herself back in forth. She let a blood curdling scream escape her lips. She felt like she was choking, her head throbbing like crazy. She trembled through her screams. She was dizzy, and her chest felt uncomfortably full. She was having another panic attack, and a really bad one at that.

"Lorelei!" Felicia raced in the room, bending down and hugging her friend tightly, rocking her back and forth. She handed her a paper bag, "You were doing so good, Dear." She comforted her and Lorelei took it, breathing in it.

That night Lorelei didn't eat, do her homework, or play the piano. She just laid in bed, only sleeping half on the time.

She knew going back to school would be a bad idea.

* * *

I just about cried here. Welp. I will accept those rocks being thrown at me now...

Please Review! :)


	3. Undone

I stood before my locker. I didn't want to open it, I didn't want to _be_ here. I don't even know how I got the motivation to get here. Probably I would feel a lot of guilt to be in those statistics saying how many teen graduate. I took a deep breath and opened my locker, shoving in books and pulling out new ones.

"Hey, Owens!" I sighed and roll my eyes. I knew it would be only a matter of time before Flash caught me.

"Flash, oh how I have missed your taunting words." I smile sarcastically.

His eyes narrow as he approaches me, "I just wanted to give you a welcome back gift."

"Really? Aww, I'm flattered you thought of me." I tilt my head to the side.

"Don't get to excited." He frowns, pushing me back into my locker, sending a wave of pain through my spine.

"Don't you know not to hit a girl?" I groan, "Especially one that has been locked up for a year?"

He doesn't respond, instead his raises his hand, ready for it to collide into my jaw.

It's like it happened in slow motion. It had taken time getting used to this new sense. I raised my own hand, catching his quickly approaching one. Without even thinking, my other hand gripped his throat, turning him around and pushing him high against the locker. My strength not normal for a teenager my size. My eyes pierced into him, "Don't fuck with me, Thompson." I spit.

"Do you think this is going to make you look like a better person, Owens?" He grips at my hands, choking out the words.

My look softens as I let him down, still holding him to the locker, "Do this again, and I will do much worse."

"So what, you come back from jail and now you're some badass saint? You think you can hurt me, think you can make a difference for yourself?" He scowl, "Yeah, you've change, but you've just become a heartless _bitch_." He spits out the word 'bitch' to me, "So, you're going to go off, and feel good about yourself because you actually pinned me to a locker and saved yourself a black eye?"

"Just watch me." I snarl, letting him fall to the ground. I press my foot firmly against his chest, holding him down, "Why don't you go to jail for a year and see what you become... please, I would _love_ to have coffee with that Flash." I push up my glasses and walk away, picking up my backpack.

"See! Just a heartless bitch!" He shouts after me.

I turn around, "Heartless bitch this, asshole." I flip the man off and carry on my way to class.

Once I get home, I go right away to my hide away. Throwing my backpack to the couch, I sit in front of my piano, my fingers resting on the piano. I didn't even have to think about what to play, the music just flowed from my lips.

_I'm sorry, I'm really a mess right now _

_I'm trying my best to get it together somehow _

_I can't see this way, light up in this pain that you left me _

_I'm unraveling, looking for things that'll never be _

_Stars fade away they just crash into space _

_Disappear from the light like you and I _

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone _

_Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong _

_Suddenly someone is no one I've come _

_Undone, undone, undone _

_Undone, undone, undone _

My fingers glide from key to key, I tried to hold back the tears forming in my eyes. Belting something out like this hasn't happened for a long, long time. It was the truth about this that made it hurt so much. This happened to be on the iPod my doctor first gave me after a few of our visits. I heard this song and it just made me cry.

_I'm sorry, I let me fall for you _

_I can erase you and forget you but I can't undo you _

_You're the hand I can't hold, the words I'm not told when I'm lonely _

_And I don't want you back, I just want to have what you took from me _

_Stars fade away they just crash into space _

_Disappear from the light like you and I _

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone _

_Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong _

_Suddenly someone is no one I've come _

_Undone, undone, undone _

===No POV===

It was that voice. Peter knew that voice. Peter loved that voice. He heard rarely. Lorelei only sang in the car to music a few times. The injured boy clutched the door from her marble deck. He clutched his chest, breathing heavy, but still listened to her sing. True, she was the next _American Idol_, but it was the normality in her voice that he loved so much. The fact that her voice was no goddess', but that because he could have it all to himself, no one else would say much about it.

He looked down for a moment at the blood seeping through his spandex. He was hurt, and badly, but he didn't want to interrupt her. That would be rude. He didn't even know if she would help him or not, but he had no one else to go to for help.

_I'll come around again _

_I know it's not the end _

_But right now I've got nowhere to begin _

_To begin _

_Tell me where love goes when it's gone _

_Tell me where hearts go when they go wrong _

_Suddenly someone is no one I've come _

_Undone, undone, undone _

_Nothing but emptiness inside _

_Love leaves a black hole where it dies _

That was it, my tears broke free. The song seemed to sound different now that I was choking ever few moments. The dark sky came through the many windows. The moon right by my side.

_How can I ever love again, I'm done _

_Undone, undone, undone _

_Undone, undone, undone _

_Undone, undone_

"Lorelei." Peter sighed, stumbling into her room. He had everything but his mask on. He couldn't get far, and ended up collapsing next to her couch.

Lorelei snapped around, wiping her face from tears, "P-Peter!" She rushes to his aid, sitting beside him, "Oh my god..." She stands, running out of the room, only to come back with her first aid kit, a bowl of water and a rag, "Peter... Always getting into trouble..." She sniffed, giving a small smile.

"Your voice is nice." He smiled weakly, "It always has been." He was glad she didn't kick him out. She might be mad at him, but she wasn't heartless. She wouldn't let anyone who was dying go without her trying to help.

"Thank you, Peter." She mumbled, pulling down on his costume, showing his bare chest with slash marks down the middle, "I'll help as best I can..."

She began with whipping up the blood, trying to get to the wounds, "I know I should understand... but you need to be safer... Peter, please." She didn't look at him, ringing out the bloody rag.

Peter was a bit surprised at what she said. She wanted him to be safe? So she wasn't completely mad? She cared. That brought a smile to him face, "Alright, I'll try."

She sighed, knowing it would do no good. Peter was going to get hurt in his lifetime because of this, she just didn't want to lose him, "Okay, this might sting a bit." She held the rubbing alcohol to the rag, the applied it to his cuts.

"Ah," He inhaled. He breath heavy while Lorelei was fix his wounds. He didn't want to say anything. He just wanted her here right now, and a lot could ruin that.

He looked at Lorelei carefully. She was beautiful. She had always be stunning beyond comparison. Now she looked different; her beautiful green eyes seemed dimmed down by the color of her hair and her pale skin. Her hair... that was the next thing... The red waves she had before were now gone. She had blue and white hair now. True, the combination on her was wonderful, but it was not his old Lorelei. He loved the girl before him, but she was not the same. He heard the whispers from people at school. Would she really hurt flash?

She tripped him once last year, but that was to get him to stop beating me up. But I heard she pinned him down. It didn't seem like her to do something so violent. It was too much like Inferno..

Peter's hands slowly rose to run through her hair, "It's not red anymore..." He said gently.

"Red is a repulsive color." She said harshly, though not directed towards him. She took out the bandages from her kit and started to wrap up his wounds.

Peter nodded slightly. He understood what she meant. If she was repulsed by the color, then that makes sence. It happened to be Inferno's color, and once she was destroyed, that was a big reminder of her.

Once she was done, she sat back and smiled gently, "Do you want me to clean up your face too?" He nodded.

Lorelei scooted closer to him, taking the wet rag to his scratches, "In all on New York, I was the only person you had?" She said quietly, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, "I didn't ever get enough trust from someone else."

Lorelei blinked, stopping as she looked him in his hazel brown eyes. He still trusted her. It was amazing to her how he could still hold trust after not seeing her for a year. A year is a long time. "Thank you for trusting me... it seems I will be getting very little of that..."

Peter smiled back at her. She seemed to be lightening up around him, "I want you to know I will be there for you when you need me." He reached up to touch her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere now."

Lorelei refrained from leaning into his hand. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Giving into Peter was the last she wanted herself to do right now. She smiled warmly and continued to clean his wounds gently, "I will hold you to that, Mr. Parker."

He looked down and laughed quietly, his hand falling to the floor. He liked that pet name she had for him. A slight pink color crept onto his cheek.

"Ah, stop it." Lorelei scolded him gently, lifting his chin back up, "I can't have you blushing when I'm trying to help you." She bit down on her lip as she focused on his wounds, her tone was stern, just trying to get this over with.

Lorelei kept cleaning at his fresh cuts on his face. _What did he do? Run into a thorn-bush?_ She knew it was something else. He was probably run against a brick wall or something... The thought of Peter being run away a wall just made her stomach churn. Not only did that sound immensely painful, and made her cringe, but the fact that Peter was getting hurt...it just...hurt.

Her eyes met his for a moment, the two awkwardly looking at one another for a moment before she returned to his cuts. _I'm glad he came. He needed help badly._ She sighed as she focused back at his cuts, apply the rubbing alcohol.

_She's cute when she's working._ Peter smiled on the inside, not wanting to mess up what Lorelei was doing. _She's just cute all the time. _He was trying his best not to smile, knowing it would upset her.

Peter didn't realize it till now, looking at Lorelei who was close to his face, but really hadn't changed much at all. Or at least, deep down, she was still the same person. Her thought the old Lorelei Owens was gone forever, jail and Peter turning her bitter. That wasn't true. What _was_ true was jail and Peter did turn her bitter, but only on the outside. Right here, right now, in this moment, Peter could see she hadn't changed at all. And he wanted to kiss her badly. but knew that was a line not to cross.

Lorelei took another glance at him once she was done. Setting down her supplies back in the box, she spoke, "Please, come back anytime you're hurt again." Her tone slightly worried once she looked at him again. Her index finger and thumb grasped at his chin, kissing his cheek and she stood, "There, not you should be better." She smiled sweetly.

Peter blushed, feeling her warm lips on his scratched cheek, "Th-thank you." He nodded.

Lorelei wandered back to her couch, pulling out her math book, "You should be getting home, Peter, Aunt May is probably worried."

Peter looked blankly at her for a second or two before snapping out of it, "Oh, uh, yes." He nodded, "Thanks... I'll... I'll get going now..." He walked to her door leading to the large, marble deck.

Lorelei nodded as the teen left her home. Taking one long breath, she began her homework

"Oh, this can't be good." She shook her head slowly, knowing she was getting into something way deeper than last year.

* * *

I hope that got you right in the feels. I knew I couldn't have them be not together for too long. Even when they aren't romantically involved, I just love them

Please review! It's what keeps me going! :)


	4. I'm Harry Osborn, I Got You Covered

Hey, so, just sayin' but, this is where the plot line starts. CONFLICT ESTABLISHMENT RIGHT HER FOLKS.

* * *

The breeze was cold in the January atmosphere. Lorelei wrapped her coat around her tighter. He winced as the sun was out and bright. "Why does it have to be so damn cold?" She gritted her teeth, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets. Why was it so cold? Why was it January? Why couldn't it be warm?

She found herself whining in her mind and stopped. She would have gotten a ride, but Felicia was asleep, and with someone else, she didn't want to burst in on that.

"Hey," Lorelei jumped as she heard a voice, startling here beyond belief, "Lorelei Owens, correct?"

She turned to see a young man-about her age, draping out the window of a limo, "Jesus Christ, Boy, you almost gave me a heart attack..." He gripped her chest, "Why do you wish to know anyways?" She winced, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry Osborn," He leans out of the moving car, extending his hand, "You know, son of Norman Osborn. Now the CEO of Oscorp?" He gave a charming smile, waiting for Lorelei to take his hand.

She shook his hand hesitantly, slowly remembering what she had done to his father over a year ago, "Yeah, I know, but what do you want with me...?"

They looked at each other for a moment before he answered. She couldn't tell if his smile was smug, or sweet. Her suspicions grew larger once it took him a moment for him to answer her, "Your mother worked for us, am I not correct?"

Lorelei froze, stopping in her step, and so did the car. But... How did he know? That was three years ago. He shouldn't know that kind of stuff. What did he want from her that had to do with her mom? Last things from her desk? Last paycheck? No, it has been too long for anything like that.

"Get in," Harry nudged to the car and Lorelei complied hesitantly.

She looked around for a moment or two, taking in the dark, large area inside the limo. He was rich, no doubt about that. She blinked, letting her pupils get adjusted to the dim lighting in the car. She hated that it was getting hard for her to see. She could make out his face, and his curly brown hair, but she couldn't notice the color of his eyes, or see her feet clearly.

"What is it you want, Mr. Osborn?" She crossed her arms, sitting back and crossing her arms like a sophisticated would, "I have school to attend, and an education to receive."

He chuckled, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his legs, sitting with strangely improper posture you wouldn't see most rich men using, "I, and this is me personally, wanted you to come in to Oscorp one day." He leaned back slowly, "Would you like some water? You will probably be here for a bit."

"No thank you," She waved her hand in dismissal and smiled gently, "What is it you want me to do at Oscorp? I'm no scientist..." And that was the truth, in class, she never understood science, she was never given the chance to like science. That was a good thing about Peter, once they became friends, he was patient, and helped her through it. She liked it a lot more now that she understood more, but it still wasn't her thing.

"Well and that's just it, Ms. Owens. Sometimes it is the obvious answers we scientists never think of, but you... less informed people, would think right away." He smiled, not trying to sound like that was an insult.

"Uh-huh..." Lorelei nodded slowly, "So what is it exactly you want me to help you with...?" She still wasn't sure about Harry, he seemed a bit... off... Maybe it was because she murdered his father, and naturally jumped to conclusions that he was out to seek revenge and kill her.

"Well... your mother... before she died... she was working on a special case that was dropped after she passed in the accident.." He folded his hands and nodded to himself as he continued, "And I wanted to re-open the case, seeing that it was, after all, of you, Lorelei."

If Lorelei had taken his offer for a drink, it would for sure have been spit out right at this moment. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "Uh, what was that? Please explain."

"You were born.. unnatural... You have this special brain that no one at Oscorp had seen before." His tone became serious, and Lorelei was paying close attention, "When you were very young, you got sick, and often. Going to all the doctors she could, you mother soon brought you to us, and we did our research Lorelei, you have a... oh how do I put it... abnormal brain. To put it more clearly, when you were very young, you split your personality traits into a different person in your mind. True, you were always the same person, but in here," He tapped to his our head, "These personalities were slowly picking apart your brain, and one day, you would become all these different personalities. That is what your mother worked towards... curing you... so you wouldn't die. She was close too." He paused for a few long moments, letting this settle in before he continued, "And that is also why, those chemicals didn't kill you in that fire, they just sped up the process and created Inferno." He sucked in his bottom lip, hoping she didn't have a negative reaction on him , "Yes, I know about it, it's alright." He lifted up his legs to sit cross-legged in the limo seat, hunching over again, "Last year, once I read about your recent case, I opened up my research for myself... _It's not gone, Lorelei. Inferno's still in there..._" His words slammed against her ears. Her worst fear... the thing that scared her the most, it was still in her. That... that _thing_ was still in her brain, "Please, please, don't worry, you did a good job of masking it, burying it so she wont come back for a while. You have nothing to be afraid of for the moment." He gave a reassuring smile, "But I want to help you, Lorelei Owens, I want to get that thing out of your brain. Soon, it will take over, and Inferno will not be a hair-glowing super hero, but _you._"

Lorelei tried not to pass out. This was big news to her. It was a lot to take in. She took deep breaths, still feeling her mind go hazy. "I'll take that water now." She noted, holding up a finger, leaning her head on the window for support.

Harry smiled and nodded, handing her a glass of the clear liquid. Lorelei easily chugged it down in moments, asking for another, and another. After her forth glass, she gave it back to Harry, clearing her throat, "When can we start?" The two both shoot each other sly grins.

"Hey, thanks, man." Harry smiled, grabbing the bag from his driver up front as they pulled off, heading to Oscord, "You got what, a Big Mac?" Harry looked up from the bag, handing Lorelei her burger and fries, drink coming along too.

"Yeah, thanks." Lorelei munched on her food, looking at Harry, "Thank you, I never would have though a rich guy like you would want to go out to a place like this." She pointed back to the McDonalds soon leaving them as the drove off.

"Hey, I'm eighteen, I gotta eat my trash food sometimes too." He laughed, digging into his own burger.

"You're only eighteen? Wow, you look so old... I mean... In a good way..." She defended herself, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, I used to be your boyfriend's best friend... then... It kinda didn't work out anymore..." He blinked, forcing a smile, "I used to go to Midtown, then my dad gave me more responsibilities."

Lorelei raised an eyebrow, "We aren't dating."

Harry laughed, "Hah! I mean... I'm sorry. He's a good guy, really."

Lorelei was silent for a few moments, she was thinking about what was so funny about that? Did Peter and Harry really have that bad of a relationship? What went wrong? Maybe she shouldn't trust Harry. But he did after all want to help her, "Yeah, he is." She nodded.

"So this is some tech, and here is some more tech, and over there is some more tech." Harry smiles and points around at the Oscorp equipment, "They all do sciency stuff."

Lorelei sipped at her Coke and looked around, "You know, I'm not stupid, true, I might not get what it is you're telling me, but I'm not all that brain-dead."

Harry nodded, "Sorry," He led her into a room with its own special things, much different from what Lorelei saw outside, in the main laboratory, "This, is where you and I will work. Every day, till we figure this out. I will get you from school, have you back in time for lunch, and you wont even need to worry about math and science class." He leaned closer to her with a sheepish smile, "I'm Harry Osborn, I got you covered."

"Harry Osborn, huh?" Peter nodded, putting his things into his locker, "So he took you up to Oscorp, took your blood, and now he is going to use it to find a cure for this thing... in your brain...?" He didn't like Harry, not after they became enemies, finding out that Peter fought against Harry's father. Lorelei was gone all morning, he started to get worried, he supposed he should be, speaking of where she was.

"Yeah," Lorelei smiled, she was excited for herself, there was something inside her, and Harry was going to try to help her, "Are you not happy for me? Peter, he's trying to help find a cure for something that is more dangerous that almost anything else." Her tone became stern as she gradually frown.

"Well... yeah, of course I'm happy for you... I just... it's just that.. Harry is bad news... I just... I mean.. I just want you to be safe..." He stammered, "Just... Please promise me you will be safe, kay, Lei?" He shut he locker and gripped his books close.

"Yeah... I will..." She looked down, "Since when do you call me that?" A smile crept onto the corner of her lips, leading him to their English class together.

He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I, uh..."

Peter couldn't finish his sentence when he found himself holding a small spit-ball, only centimeters from his face. His eyes stared at it for a moment, before turning to Lorelei, only to find her doing the same, "Jesus Christ, Lorelei, how did you...?"

Lorelei cleared her throat, tossing the wet paper to the side, "It's nothing, something I learned in jail." She lied.

He could tell she wasn't saying the complete truth, but he didn't press on. Whatever it was, it was a huge deal, and she wasn't comfortable enough to tell him, "Oh,"

Once they reached class, their teacher call the two to the front right away.

"Lorelei, I know you have missed the past half-year, and we have this big paper coming up... I understand if that's a lot of pressure on you, and I know your relationship with Mr. Parker here, so I would kindly asks that he helps you with your project, teaching you the things we've learned." He stacks up his papers and smiles, "I've read your writing Ms. Owens... I expect great things from you... Now go sit down, you two." He smiled, scooting the two away.

"Well, it seems now you really will have to call me Mr. Parker." Peter whispered to her, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, not really disliking the two of them working together. she couldn't deny it, they were good together, unstoppable, even.

* * *

I expect reviews! How do you feel about Harry? What do you think is going to happen with Lorelei's brain? What's with the spit-ball? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO PETELEI?! (Peter+Lorelei= PETELEI)


	5. Thorns and Poison Ivy

A/N:(I want to talk a bit about this chapter, it's not mandatory, I just want to talk a bit about it) So this chapter is very real, and I believe it reflects both Lorelei and Peter really well as individuals in these chapters. I know it's only five chapters in and I'm already getting really heavy with shit, but this is really good in my opinion showing how Lorelei sees things, and how Peter sees things. So, as you read this, really think about the characters and reflect how this makes them as people. The broken souls they are. And how helpless they are.

* * *

"No, no, 'usurp' is not a brand of Canadian syrup!"

"Then how do you use it in a sentence?"

Lorelei rolled her eyes, taking his notebook, "Like this; The king's brother was not a nice man, he tried for years to usurp the king's place on the throne." She smiled and handed his note-book back to him.

It was ironic to her, she was the one who missed the four months of school, yet, she was the one teaching Peter how to use the word 'usurp'. It was the fourth time this week that they had gotten together at her place to study. Peter really needed the help badly. Seriously, _Canadian syrup_?

"Ah," He laughed, "Well that makes more sense now..."

Lorelei rolled his eyes, "I thought you were supposed to be Midtown's best and brightest." She smiled.

"Ah, I'm also you friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Spider-Man doesn't have time to study things he is not passionate about, huh?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"He gotta be busy hooking up with girls too, huh? I mean really, how much of your time to you spend making out with girls when you should be studying?" Her eyes narrowed sarcastically.

He smirked, avoiding the question, "Why, you jealous?" He tapped his pencil against his book. She was right, he did waste a lot of time with girls when he had an education. But he couldn't get another girl since Lorelei when he _was_ Peter Parker.

"No," She snarled, "Quit flirting and start your studying. I'll be right back." She stood up, finding herself breathing quicker than she normally did.

She exited to the porch outside her hideaway room, shutting the door behind her, not wanting Peter to follow her.

To be honest, she _was_ jealous. She didn't want anyone kissing Peter. She was greedy. She was always greedy towards Peter. She wanted him all to herself the day she met him. He had the cutest, helpless hazel eyes when they met. She loved those eyes.

She started to breathe heavy, trying to calm down she took out her lighter and a cigarette. Holding it to her mouth she took the first breath in.

This was harder than she thought. She knew she still loved him. She knew she trusted him. She knew that she would be jealous about anything Peter did romantically without her. She leaned against the brick wall, taking another breath in of her joint. She was just afraid. No, terrified. She didn't want to bring Peter back into her crazy life. It was her turn to be the one not wanting to drag Peter in. The tables turned, and she finally understood him, and why he put her down for as long as he did.

But she loved him, she wanted to spend every moment of her life with him. And he promised, he promised he wasn't going anywhere.

She exhaled another long breath of smoke, feeling herself already more relaxed about everything.

"Since when did you smoke, Lorelei?" Peter asked sternly, crossing his arms and he stood by the door, a few feet away from her.

She jumped, startled that he followed her. The cigarette fell from her mouth, and the rubbed the finished drag into the marble, "For a little while now... it helps with my anxiety." She was ashamed she was doing it, and even more ashamed Peter caught her, "I have less panic attacks with it."

He took a few steps closer to her, "Can I have the pack?" He held out his hand, "Please?"

She huffed, pulling it from her pocket and placing it in his hand, along with her lighter, "I'm just going to buy more, Peter. I already told my doctor, he knows, and I plan on quitting when my attacks stop happening." Her bottom lip quivered as she looked at him, "Peter, I'm trying to... I'm trying to get better. But it's not easy. I'm just.. just trying everything to make it just a bit easier." She sniffed, wiping her nose with her sweatshirt sleeve.

He understood her, of course, he never went to tobacco to help himself, but he was never as devoted as she was to being normal. She always wanted to be normal, she more than anyone else he knew.

"You're going to be okay, Lorelei..." He waked to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Everything is going to be okay..." He couldn't believe what he was going to do, but he reached down, slipping the pack back into her sweatshirt pocket, "Just, stop when it's all over... and I really will make you stop then." His tone was stern, but still empathetic.

She smiled, holding him close to her. How could she not love him? He was so kind to her, so understanding. She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thank you." The tips of her fingers touched to bottom on his hair, tangling in it almost.

"Hey, hey," He pulled back from her, grabbing her chin, "Want to go for a ride?" He smiled, "I'll tell you what, I'll even but on the suit."

She bit down on her lip, looking up at him shyly, "Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

"O-okay," He back up from her, going back to the door, "Just.. just give me one second." He had almost a bounce in his step when he went back inside.

She stood there and waited only for a few minutes. It had been a long time since he took her out. She loved it, even though it scared the shit out of her, she loved it. She took everything out of her pockets so it wouldn't fall, leaving her lighter, pack, and cell phone behind on the porch.

"Hey," Peter whispered behind her.

"Shit! Peter!" She jumped again, "You're good at scaring me, geeze." She turned around to see him in the suit and mask. Everything. She always loved him in his suit, no wonder all the women loved it, it was like a chick magnet, literally, it drew you in to him.

He laughed, wrapping one arm around her waist, "Hold on,"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I swear to god, Peter Parker, if you drop me, I will come back as a ghost and haunt you till the day you die."

He laughed again, casting a web in the distance, the two of them soaring, "I wont drop you." He whispered in her ear, "Trust me..."

"I trust you, Peter." She whispered back, "Just don't fucking drop me..."

She could sense his grin through the mask, "Alright, alright, quit yer yappin' and enjoy the ride." He said with his tinted New York voice.

She rapped her arms around him even tighter, closing her mouth and keeping her eyes forward, looking as the city passed them. It was really pretty, and it was even more pretty that they were flying through it. She would say it was special, but it really wasn't. To her, yes. To Peter, no. He did it every day. To the both of them, hell no. He took women out like this all the time. She didn't get that sense of romance in it like she did the first time. The seemed cliché and overdone. But she didn't think Peter was using it to make a move on her, just to cheer her up; and it was working.

"Thank you," She whispered right into his ear, "Thank you so much Peter..."

Peter kept his eyes forward, but she gave him goosebumps. Her soft tone as she whispered in his ear drove him nuts. Even if she didn't realize it, she drove him crazy. He knew it for sure now, right now, Inferno was still deep inside her. The way she spoke just a moment ago, it was Inferno candy-coated by Lorelei, though she probably didn't even notice it.

Peter pulled up right to the top of a clock tower, letting her go he smiled under his mask, "You're welcome. I'll do it for you anytime you want. I'll always do it for you." He shook his head, "No matter how many women I make out with, when the day is done, you come first."

She bit down on her lip, looking down to the ground. She couldn't say a single word to him. Yeah, Peter was all that she cared about, but that didn't say much, all she had left was Peter and Felicia, and Felicia was just her best friend. She _loved_ Peter. She wanted her to come first to him, and now that she said it, it made her feel so much better. He might not be in love with her, but he cared about her, and that was a step.

His hands reached up to his mask, right as he started to unzip it, Lorelei raised her hands, "No, leave it on." He stopped, not really understanding what the point of him keeping it on was, but his hands lowered slightly, brushing her cheeks slightly.

She leaned against them, she couldn't help it, it's what she always did. She stepped closer, pulling up his mask to his nose. His lips curled into a welcoming smile when she stood on her toes. She wanted to kiss him, she really wanted to. But she knew she never could, that would break the wall she had built up between the two of them. She wanted Peter to always be there for her, but she couldn't have their relationship together anymore. Her hand trailed up to her cheek, her lips pursing slightly as she took a slight turn, missing his lips and kissing his cheek. She held him still for a moment, feeling his skin grow warn under her.

Peter lowered his arms, snaking them around her waist gently. He wanted her to kiss him, but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't one to repeat the past, and this was the past slowly repeating itself. He loved Lorelei, and he could tell she felt something towards him too. But deep down, his senses told him not to get too close to her anymore. Times have changed, and being in mutual love with her just... wasn't possible for the two of them anymore. It pained him to think this, but it was true. He _loved_ Lorelei. He wanted to hold her day and night. He wanted to kiss her forever and tell her that everything would be okay. But that's not reality, and reality told him the two of them just...weren't for each other anymore.

Peter used to think of it as a rose-bush. Peter being the thorns, and Lorelei being the flower. They worked together perfectly. But now he just saw a big patch of poison ivy surrounded by thorns. Both of them were bad news, and two bad people put together just don't work.

"I think it's time I take you home." Peter mumbled, feeling her back up he pulled back on his mask, he gripped her tight and started back home.

Their ride was silent, not even in a pleasant way. The two both knew their fate for each other. It was a dead-end. They were going to be friends, Peter promised to be there, and intended to keep his promise, but it couldn't go much further than that.

They reached her marble porch, and awkwardly, Peter spoke, "Well, I'm going to see you tomorrow... thanks for the help." He nodded, taking a few steps and swung off, heading home to be alone for the night.

Lorelei sighed sadly, stepping back and sitting down outside, leaning against the bring wall. She pulled her knees close to her chest, putting her iPod into her ears, she started to cry softly.

_If you can't sleep_

_I'll be there in your dreams_

_I'll be there in your dreams_

_If you can't sleep at all_

_And in your dreams_

_I'll touch your cheek_

_And lay my head on your shoulder_

_Goodbye shadows_

_Goodbye shadows_

_You're far away_

_If you can't see my face_

_if the world is cold_

_but the sun shines the same_

_Shut your eyes_

_There are bluer skies_

_for your embrace to my heart_

_Goodbye shadows_

_Goodbye shadows_

_If you can't sleep_

_I'll be there in your dreams_

_I'll be there in your dreams_

_If you can't sleep at all_

_And in your dreams_

_I'll touch your cheek_

_And lay my head on your shoulder_

Lorelei closed her eyes tightly, small tears squeaking out, _That's it, just in your dreams, Peter._ She ran a hand through her hair, letting out a rough breath. Love was a complicated thing, but right now, it was just sad. Love is a sad, depressing thing, and Lorelei just wanted it to be easy, and fluffy like everyone else her age had. But both herself and Peter were two people different from society. And she could never live the normal life she wanted to.

She just wanted to live in a world where she and Peter could both live happily together.

* * *

This didn't make me cry, it just gave me a pit on my stomach. Something is really wrong with me...

Please review! :)


	6. I'm Back

Sorry this chapter is so short you guys, it's really important, and I promise next chapter will be longer than this one. Don't hate, and don't flip out too much this chapter...

* * *

"What does this have to do with my brain, Harry?" Lorelei raises an eyebrow as he straps her arm down.

"It doesn't, I'm actually a vampire, and it turns out I just want to drink your infected blood." He smirks, taking the strange device Lorelei didn't recognise in his hand, "No, we just need it for basic science stuff, looking at it and checking abnormal things and so on." He shrugged, taking her arm gently, "Just relax."

He took her blood within seconds, stepping back and handing her a cookie, "Here." He walked back over to the large science table.

Lorelei rolls her eyes and laughs, "Glad to know you're not out to kill me, Harry." She rose from the seat and walked over to the table, running her hands over a couple of pieces of the equipment.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, no problem." He said flatly, looking at her before taking out some folders and biting down on his pen.

She leaned over, taking a look at the things on the chart, "So what are you doing now? I have another hour till school..."

He paused, rubbing his chin and thinking for a moment, "Yeah, here, take this," He handed her a pile of files, "Just... look through this and read it and find stuff that might be special or abnormal..."

She snorted, flipping open on file. It felt just like school to her. She didn't think it was going to be just flipping through old science flies. Each one was boring as the last. This person got this, grew another arm, died, and became another file in the Oscorp building. Another person had and other hand growing from their wrist. What was it with all these extra appendages?

One file caught her eyes through, "Hey, Harry..." She frowned as she looked at the file, flipping through the pages.

"Hm..." He mumbled, keeping his eyes on his own file, "What is it?" He slurred the words together and hushed, remaining focused on his own file.

"This lady duplicated herself... into another completely different person..." She rapidly read through the lines, trying to find more, "I mean... that's it... but we are talking about something along those lines, right?"

Harry looked up, leaning forward and grabbing the folder, "Let me see that..." He read the folder for only a few seconds before he looked up with a small smile, "Seems like we have a pretty good start, Lorelei."

"Hey, Kitty Cat," Felicia purred from the living room into the kitchen to Lorelei, who was cleaning the kitchen.

"Hm?" She dried her hands with the dishrag as she walked into the living room, "What's up?"

"I think we should have a party." Felicia stated, nodding head and smiling smugly.

"I don't have anyone to invite but Peter..." Lorelei's tone was flat and boring as she frowned at her friend, "Sounds like a pretty boring party to me..."

"No, silly..." She sits up, looking at her, "It was in my magazine. Because I work at a club with about forty other employees, I'll invite them, and, if you so please, I will personally invite your classmates." Felicia hands the magazine to Lorelei, "Masquerade, this Saturday, in this big house we have so much space for..."

Lorelei rolled her eyes, setting the magazine on the table on her way back to the kitchen, "Sure! Whatever!"

"Yes." Felicia cheered to herself.

Peter couldn't believe that Lorelei was actually have a party. True, it was her best friend, but for her to let it happen, was news to him. He never thought she would let it happen.

His breath caught in his throat slightly, changing the directions of his swinging, sensing that there was trouble elsewhere.

He practically ran into a wall at his sight, but instead, he stumbled onto a fire escape. _Why is he still alive? I saw him... I saw him die..._

"Ahhh, Spider-Man..." The Green Goblin spotted him and flew directly toward his enemy.

"But... you're dead... what are you doing here?" Peter got in ready position, frowning behind his mask as he watched the villain. He quickly dodged his moves, still watching him, "Answer me!"

The Goblin cackled, making it ring in Peter's ears. He hated that cackle, "I just wanted to come back and say 'hello', Spidey... And, I wanted to talk to you about your friend... I'm sorry about her, my bad." He pouted, "But maybe I should move onto your next girlfriend... Lorelei, was her name, I think...?"

"You stay away from her." He tried to grab him with his web, but the Goblin was to smart for that, dodging it quickly.

"Nah, uh, uh Spider-Man... Now it's my turn." He pulled a pumpkin from his bent, throwing one at Peter, who dodged it just barely, landing harshly on the ground, causing deep skid marks and scratches on his skin, "I'll be back later, Spidey!" He cackled once more before flying away and out of Peter's grasp.

Peter groaned, rolling over on his back, "Why...?" He whined.

* * *

Please Review! :D


	7. Party Mistakes

Yay! Sorry it's been a while, I had a bit of writers block on this chapter... But yay! I'm back!

* * *

What was going on? What was she letting happen? Maybe it was all the alcohol... Maybe it was that she just didn't care anymore... Maybe it was that Peter had too much alcohol... Whatever it was, she was really too drunk to do anything about it, plus, she wanted it to happen for a while now. The alcohol seemed to fix that problem for her.

_One hour earlier._

"I am _not_ wearing this, Felicia." Lorelei frowned as she stood in the skin-tight cocktail blue dress.

"Yes, you are! Please..." She pouted, placing her hand on Lorelei's shoulders, "For me... or better... for Peter...?" A small smirk crept of her face.

"No, I'm changing..." Lorelei pouted and walked away, "I don't like this..."

"You will once you get drunk, now come on." Felicia ushered her out of the room and down to the living room, handing her a red Solo cup filled with some form of alcohol Lorelei could only assume which was beer.

She sighed, shaking her head and chugging down the first cup, "Okay, let's get this party started..." Her tone was unenthusiastic.

"Yeah! That's what I like to hear!" Felicia cheered as their party was about to begin. Lorelei sighed deeply and put on her peach colored mask, tying it around her head.

People started to crowd her house-which she didn't think was possible, it was so big. Once she became overwhelmed, she took her bottle of beer to her hideaway room and locked the door, sitting alone while listening to the muffle un-beat dance music in the other room. She huffed, taking a swig of her beer. The alcohol was kicking in, and she could feel herself getting more and more drunk.

"Lorelei!" The shit-faced Felicia hollered at the door, "Get your sexy-ass out here! Peter is here!" You could hear the smugness in her tone.

Lorelei stood, walking to the door and opening it, seeing Peter in the distance standing close to a wall with his simple black mask... and a tie around his neck. Lorelei nodded, grabbing a bottle for both her and Peter, "Hey, Mr. Parker." She smirked, handing one to Peter.

Peter looked up at her to notice her dress. It was something he thought Lorelei would never wear, but she looked good in it. He stammered slightly when she came to him,"Hey.. oh, no thanks." Peter shook his hand, feeling a bit uneasy that she was drinking.

"Oh, Peter, you're a teenager! A senior actually! Live a little! You always have a stick up your ass..." She took a sip of her own, opening the other and holding it out to him, "You now it's true." She shook it gently, almost in a teasing way.

She was right. He was kinda tight-up these days. He nodded, taking a long chug that was his first bottle. He wasn't all for the taste, but that he needed to loosen up was what made him give into it, "Another, please." He huffed.

Lorelei grinned, taking a sip of her and handed him another bottle, "Loosen up, Peter, tonight we will have some fun..."

_Back to present times._

Neither of them knew what was going on, it just happened. One minute they were standing there, the next, Lorelei-drunk beyond belief-lead Peter-also drunk as hell-into the kitchen. No one spoke, no one did anything.

When the door was shut and it was just the two of them, Lorelei hopped onto the island in the middle of their kitchen. She looked at Peter for what felt like minutes. Before she could do or say anything else, Peter had already cupped her cheek and pulled the string in the back of her head, setting the mask on the floor. Lorelei felt a huge wave of emotions crash into her, and she couldn't do anything about her next move; pulling Peter by the collar and kissing him firmly.

They didn't even think about what was going on, the alcohol just letting their true feeling slip between the lips. Lorelei's legs wrapped around Peter's waist to pull him closer. Peter was more hesitant than Lorelei, but he soon gripped her at the waist and deepened their kiss.

Their breaths mingled in the air as Peter separated her lips with his tongue. Soft and quiet moans flowed from Lorelei's lips once Peter's hands started to roam. It wasn't long till his lips did the same.

No words were spoken, but that didn't matter in their intoxicated mind of theirs.

Lorelei's hands found their way to Peter's hair, her fingers tangling in the brown mess. Peter kissed along her jaw line, getting further down, he began to kiss rougher. When Lorelei gasped at her weak spot right below her pulse, Peter took the opportunity to take the skin between his teeth. The fingers bunched up in his hair as Lorelei tilted her head for better access.

Peter's hands were not being subtle either. The large hands snaked under her tight dress. Lorelei didn't mind so much, but she was mostly clouded by the other things Peter was doing.

Lightly sucking on the skin, Peter's soft tongue ran over the now pink skin. The cycle repeated once or twice more. The intoxicated teen finally had his hands under the fabric, both his hand lightly pressing on her thighs, earning another deep sigh.

"Hey, Lore,-" Felicia burst in, with another young teen around her arms. By the looks of it, Peter had him in his math class, "Whoops! Didn't mean to burst." She winked, obviously as drunk as they were, maybe even more, "You two kids have fun. And use protection!" She eyed them both before pointing to the young teen around her arms and slowly walking up the stairs.

There were a few moments of silence between the two. Peter looked deep into her green eyes, and Lorelei into his hazel orbs gleaming, "I..." She cleared her throat, "I should go to bed..." she let her legs down from her waist and slipped down from the island.

"Lore," Peter gripped her wrist, stopping her in her place. She turned to look at his pleading eyes. She knew it wasn't that he wanted to continue with her, but that he needed her. In all honestly, Lorelei needed him to, but both couldn't do a damn thing about it. They already knew what was going to happen. Just because they were drunk does not mean they couldn't think about the most important things to them; each other.

Their eyes locked, almost communicating though no words were spoken. Peter pleaded for her, Lorelei the only one who knew they couldn't be together, and tomorrow, when Peter was thinking straight again, he would realize the same thing.

Swallowing hard, Peter let go. Taking a glance at Peter, she looked down and walked up to her room, hoping to just go to sleep and forget all about this.

But that wouldn't happen.

* * *

So, please review and stuff... I wanna hear your thoughts..


	8. Tests

Oh you are just going to hate me, but I'm just going to love this...

* * *

It was a Monday morning and Lorelei still felt a bit hung over. After sleeping all day in a dark room, she had drank too much for just one night to cure. She rolled out of her bed and dressed herself, walking down the stairs to see Felicia cooking in the kitchen, "Hey..." Lorelei muttered, sitting at the small table, her eyes closed the whole time.

"Hey, Kitty-Cat." Felicia commented. Lorelei could hear the big grin in her voice and Lorelei opened her eyes. the surprising sight of Peter across the table from her sent Lorelei out of her chair.

"Lei!" Peter jolted to look at her, his eye wide in panic. Rushing to her, he lightly slapped her, and when he realized she had blacked out, Felicia came over and poured a cup of water over her face.

"Happens sometimes... She was really surprised." Felicia says like it was nothing. Though it did happen more often to her than most people, when she gets surprised, she has a better chance of passing out. Her doctors were trying to fix that.

Lorelei shook her head as she came back, "Peter... What the fuck are you doing here...?" Her quiet tone showed a bit of stress and curiosity.

He looked at her, glad that she was just okay, "I... well... I just wanted to, uh..." He stammered. But he couldn't even answer when he noticed something he hadn't before. His long fingers reached up to her collar-bone. He took the small pendant between his fingers, looking at it closely. She still kept it, after so long and everything he did, Lorelei still wore it. Why? Why would she do something like that? After all he did, she knew she cared, but why should she wear this piece of jewelry that reminded them both of that night. The night everything was perfect for once. It just made him want to fall in love with her all over again. He wanted to start over with her. He wanted to be able to have her body beside his as he touched her hair at night. He wanted to go back to a year ago when things didn't turn to shit and the least of his worries was protecting couldn't take his eyes off the necklace, "I, uh..." He couldn't continue. Instead, he frowned and stood back up, "Just checking up on you. I should really go though, Thanks for the OJ, Felicia." He waved and exited the room quickly.

Lorelei-sitll on the floor-watched as Peter left. Her eyes clueless, completely oblivious to what he was doing. she knew he saw the necklace, but what did it do to him? She finally stood and sat down in her seat, seeing a plate of pancakes before her now, "Thanks, Felicia." She took no time to waste, eating the fluffy substance.

XXxxXX

"So, you think that if you create a formula thing, you can get rid of inferno?" Lorelei repeated what Harry just said to her as they both sat in his office, side-by-side as they had a cup of coffee.

"That is exactly what I am saying. Now that we figured out what to do, we just have to come up with how.." He said, taking a sip, "So we might need to run some tests soon. I hope you don't mind if we do them today." He looked at her, Lorelei taking a slow drink, "Fitness tests, mental capacities, all that other stuff."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Lorelei nodded, setting her empty cup down, "I'll do whatever it takes. You're talking to the girl who could possibly die if you don't find a cure." She shrugged it off sarcastically.

After Lorelei was in the right equipment, and hook up to all the proper machines, they entered a completely different part of Oscorp. Harry was right next to her the whole time, "Now don't worry, I wont push you harder than you already can go. That's the point of these tests... to just see what your limits are."

Lorelei nodded, understanding. She hopped on to the treadmill and looked at all the fancy buttons it had and all the special operations. She looked at Harry and nodded, signalling her ready. The machine slowly began and she ran. Thankfully, she hadn't been out of jail too long and she still had her jail fitness capabilities. If she hadn't, she would still be that skinny teen who couldn't run a block without wanting her kidneys to fall out.

Within minutes, she was panting. Apparently, according to Harry, she was already close to a mile. How long had it been? She pushed herself faster, trying to get in as much as she could. After about ten minutes, she was done and she wanted to fall over.

"Good job," Harry scribbles down on his chart, "Onto the weights." He smiled innocently.

"Fuck no," Lorelei bent over and heaved, "Gimme like, another ten minutes and three bottles of water." She winced up at her friend.

After a literal three-bottles of water and ten minutes of resting, she was on to the weights. That, took less time. She had a strange amount of strength for her size as she's found out before, but she's known that for a while, and she wasn't one who would care to explain. Lifting about two-hundred pounds, she was exhausted again.

"Jesus Christ, Lorelei, what are you? I thought your power were gone." He looks at her strangely as she drapes her arms.

"They are," She panted, "I don't know what this is..." She lied, "Maybe it's Inferno,"

"Yeah, maybe..." Harry thought to himself. It was possible she could have developed something different, "Okay, now we got to work on the mental things." He said, starting to lead her into a smaller room, almost looking like an interrogation room.

"This is kinda creepy..." She thought out loud, drinking from her fifth water bottle. He led her to take a seat at a table, Harry sitting next to her.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll try to make it as casual as I can. But this is the only private place we have..." He looked around the tiny room and sighed, then turning back to her, "So first question.."

The questions seemed to drift by. Her intelligence showing. Harry honestly didn't think Lorelei was that smart till she took these tests. She was no scientist, but she was in the literature department, she excelled massively.

"Great, okay," He smiled up from his charts, "So I'm going to need to ask a few personal questions."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lorelei frowned, very confused about what her life had to do with figuring out how to save her.

"Just trust me, it's a big deal." Harry didn't really want to explain that it was how she reacted, detecting her lies and so on and so forth. Lorelei's life was the key to finding her boundaries and how she reacts to them. After Lorelei relaxed, he began, "Explain your sister to me." He raises his eyebrows, not being afraid to skip to the intense questions.

Lorelei's body tensed, but she still went on, "She was kind, understanding, older," She laughed quietly, "She was in charge of us most of the time and that was great... " She pulled down her sleeve and continued, "She taught me how to control, but one day, that just didn't work..." She frowned, looking down.

Harry wanted to give her comfort, but that would ruin the test. Scribbling down on his chart, he went on, "And your father?"

Lorelei's hands gripped the seat of the chair, "My father was an insensitive drunk who felt it was alright to abuse me.." You could still see her chunky scar almost through her skin, "He was a vile man who taught me nothing but to cower in the face of evil." And that's how she lived most of her life after that, "I hate my father. Next question."

Harry nodded slowly, writing more down on to his note pad, "Peter Parker," He said simply, looking up at her closely.

Lorelei's eyes widened. She looked at Harry for a moment, clearing her throat. He found her boundary. Thinking for a good long time about it, she began, "Peter is a kind soul, he wants nothing more than to help you. Of course, you know, he didn't really plan for us falling in love with each other," If Harry's ears could cringe, they would, "But he kept me safe. Not in they way I didn't need it, but emotionally, he protected me. Peter was the best thing that happened to me since... well, I don't think anything better than Peter has happened to me. But now," She looks down, brushing hair behind her ear. She felt she couldn't finish and her breath quickened. She hoped to god this wouldn't be a good time to have a panic attack. Harry knew nothing about it.

"Yes, go on," He nudged her. This was the time to push her, to test her limits and see what she would do. Harry was prepared for the worst, but he could tell that Lorelei was not the type to kill.

Lorelei's breath quickened even more, her blood raced, her chest started to feel heavy, "Now I've lost him. Now he's just a friend and there is nothing we can do about it because we can't be with each other."

"And why is that?" He leaned in closer to her, his voice almost at a whisper.

She looked up at him, looking at him like her was some cruel monster. How could he ask something so horrible? Why did he need to hear Lorelei say herself she was a fucked up monster.

It was it for her, she let out a blood curdling scream and curled into a ball in she chair. She heavies heavy and just looses it. Harry's eyes widened. He could never imagine her having a panic attack, "Lorelei." He gripped her shoulder, "Lorelei look at me," He forced her eyes toward him. She looked at him with wide, scared eye and her heart raced, her chest feeling like it had caved in, her head pounding, the feeling of vomiting rushing through her, "Everything is alright." He leaned forward further and kissed her hard. His hands cupping her face as the teen's eyes still gaped at the fact that Harry Osborn was kissing her. She didn't know what to do with herself. Should she kiss back? Should she push him off? It was all confusing to her. But damn, he was a good kisser.

As her heart went down to normal speed, and her chest felt normal, her head slowly not pounding anymore, her hand reached up to the crook of his neck as she kissed back, leaning forward on her chair to get closer.

After they had both lost their senses of what was happening, they didn't realize they had slowly pulled each other closer, their bodies now pressed against one another. Soon, Harry's tongue had slipped in and Lorelei had no objection, she let out a moan from the back of her throat as he did so.

But why was it happening? Did she like Harry? Did Harry even like her? No one had given any signs to it, but it was what happened she supposed. It was so sudden to Lorelei. Like it was out of nowhere, Harry kissed her. But she did enjoy it. Harry was someone she needed. to have another one to trust in her life was something she desperately needed. Peter could never be on that level like Harry could be now. Or was he even taking it the same way as her? Maybe it was just a thing, a thing that happened that one because it was just right? Lorelei was honestly clueless about this whole situation and chose to let it go, her finger tangling in his curls.

Harry's hand soon snuck to the table, grabbing the file. Within not even a second, the file was between their lips and he smirked, "We should take this upstairs.." He whispered.

The two rose up, looking at each other the whole time, Lorelei's look a bit more awkward than Harry's relaxed and casual smirk. They walked out in silence, and reaching the empty elevator, they stood in more silence. Lorelei was surprised by another feeling. Something warm against her hand. She peeked down to see a warm hand together with hers. they hands seemed to fit perfectly together. She kept her eyes forward as Harry did and a small smile crept on to her face. She didn't say a word about it, and they walked through the filled lab together, holding hands as a few scientists decided to stare.

The door shut behind them in the office as they sat on his couch, "So," Harry smiled, sighing slightly, placing his hands on to his lap.

"Dinner?" Lorelei grinned, sitting back, "You've gotta know the five-star places to go."

Harry chuckled and looked at her, turning and crossing his legs, "How about we just have pizza here?" They both looked at each other before they grinned.

* * *

Muahahahahahahah...

Take that sons a bitches...

I just had to...

So review!


	9. Petrichor

This took a bit, I know. This chapter is wonderful though. Just bare with me. I love it. By the end... Ugh. Yes.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Peter blinked, looking down at Lorelei, "You _what_?!" He slammed his locker, a sudden yet completely unnecessary rage filling within him.

Lorelei barely and subtly, scooted away from Peter. It was a bit scary seeing all this anger coming from him, "Can I not go and date who I wish? Harry isn't all that bad, Peter." She defends herself.

"Yes he is!" He protested. They began walking to class. He couldn't just simply tell Lorelei about Harry. Though it was for her safety and he just didn't want her around that man, he couldn't do something so rude. Sighing, his jaw still clenched, he looked down, "You know what? You can go and do what you please with who you please. Have fun."

Her eyebrows came down slowly into a frown, "Well I'm glad I have your permission. It's good to know you support me as a friend." Lorelei spun quickly on her heel and started to walk away before someone stopped her.

"So, Lorelei, is it true you and Peter had sex at that party over the weekend?" The tiny girl looked up to her. She had to be a year or two younger, and how did she even know Lorelei? Her face grew with disgust as she looked down.

"No! No, nothing happened! And it's none of your fucking business so leaved me the fuck alone you little noisy bitch! Go mind your own goddamn business somewhere else where it doesn't rub off onto other people!" She shouted, and stormed off, feeling her chest tense and her breath quicken.

She ran out the doors of the school, ducking behind a wall. Her fingers trembled as she fished into her pockets. Pulling a cigarette to her mouth, she lit it and inhaled. Slowly, her body relaxed. She put in her head phones and let the music of 'A Fine Frenzy' flow into her ears.

Why would someone want to start a horrible rumor like that? It was going to last too. Things like that just didn't go away. Now people had more of a reason to hate her. This year would suck, and she knew it.

"Hey," Petter mumbled, standing next to her as she sat on the ground, "You kinda blew up back there, you alright?" He shoved his hands into his pockets slowly, "Sorry about what I said. I'm just worried. Harry's not a good guy through my eyes.." His tone was quiet as he spoke. He was worried for Lorelei's sake, but he knew he couldn't do a thing about what she would do.

"You are forgiven. I supposed he is suspicion worthy. I did kill his dad after-all." She shrugged lightly, "Just don't try to be rude about it, Peter," She looked up at him, her cigarette between her fingers, "I need you to be here to support me, not to nag and get angry at my choices."

He sighs, slowly sitting down next to her, "Yes, you're right. I will" He nods, "I am very sorry I wasn't acting like a friend." He was honestly jealous of Harry for getting Lorelei. Maybe he was going to hurt her, but it was mostly the jealousy clouding his mind. He knew he couldn't express it though. Lorelei was right, he needed to be a supportive friend, not an angry one.

Lorelei stepped on her cigarette and stood, "Well, I gotta get to class. See ya later, Mr. Parker." She waves to him casually and continues on her way back inside, reaching her art class with no troubles.

XXxxXX

Peter and Lorelei hurried out the door as all the other students did the same, "Would you like to say hi?" She turned to her friend and asked simply, giving a small smile.

"Uh..." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, thinking for a moment. He wanted to say no. He would have said no much quicker if it hadn't been Lorelei asking, "Sure, why not." He forced a smile.

"Great," Her smile grew inches and she almost skipped to the dark and expensive car she could tell was Harry's, "Come on," She tugged Peter by the arm, getting closer to the car and seeing a window slowly roll down.

"Peter Parker..." Harry leaned out, grinning widely, "I hope you don't mind me taking out your lady friend." Only Peter could see it, but he saw an evil bitterness between his words. But of course, he couldn't say a thing.

"No, go ahead," Peter's jaw clenched and his bunched fists were shoved into his pockets, "Have fun, be safe, and if you bring her home late, Felicia will flip." He gestured that last note more towards Lorelei. He then forced another small smile and waved, beginning to walk to his bus.

The two were now left alone. Harry and Lorelei stood there, looking at each other for a long while before Harry broke the silence, "So, you ready to go?" He opened the door for her to get in and smiled kindly. She nodded slowly and got in, sitting across from him in the tiny limo as it started driving off.

"Do we get to go back to your place?" Lorelei smiled, keeping her eyes out of the window, loving the view of everything go by her.

"No," He said plainly, "I just wanted to go back to Oscorp, it's more... people friendly there than it is at my house." He sighed, "I hope you don't mind." His hand ran through his already pushed back subtle curls.

Lorelei told him she didn't mind. The ride was quiet and felt longer than usual. It was almost awkward and she didn't know why. Once arriving at Oscorp, they walked through the busy building until they reached his floor, silence filling them. None of the other scientists were there right now. She was so confused about why they were not there, but they weren't, and she liked that there was going to be silence for the two of them. Strolling into his office, a small smile tugged at her lips, "I love it..." She mumbled.

All around her was something from a book. It didn't look like an office anymore, well, it never had, but now, now it looked like a full living room. Before the couch they usually sat at had a pizza on the floor and sparkling cider, "I love sparkling cider," she mumbled, sitting down on the blanket that cover up the chemical-contaminated floor. Harry was soon to follow, and he turned on the fake fireplace beside both of them.

He poured her a glass and one for himself. handing her a paper plate as well. Opening the box of cheese pizza, the smell was wonderful. The pie still hot, and the cheese still gooey, she didn't wait to dig in. The cheese really was still hot, and strung to the pizza and her mouth. She had to pull apart the string herself before finishing chewing. She looked up to see Harry watching her the whole time. An embarrassed blush snuck on to her cheek. Her posture fell slightly and she chewed.

Harry chuckled softly and took a piece for himself, taking a bite, he saw that the cheese was really stringy, and stuck to his pizza as well. A frustrated expression across his face, he pulled apart the cheese.

It was strangely quiet between the two. Neither had no idea what to say. Without their work, it seemed they had nothing to talk about. It was weird though, it wasn't the kind of awkward in a date that you want to leave, but the kind you love, and you want to stay in. The was the vibe of the two just liking sitting by each other. Lorelei had guess Harry must have been lonely this past year without his dad, of course he would be a bit awkward without work, that's all he knew and did. She smiled kindly to Harry as she finished chewing, "What do you like doing in your free time after work, Harry?" Small talk was their best option at the moment.

It took a moment for him to answer. Harry honestly didn't know, he was mostly at work all day, then went home and ate, and slept, "I don't really do anything in my free time. I don't really have free time." His tone was blank, he couldn't tell if he should be sad or casual about the topic.

"Oh," Lorelei looked down and took another bite slowly, "Maybe I will take you out to have some fun sometime." She smiled, loving the thought of actually being able to go and do things with someone now, "Would that be alright?"

Harry looked up slowly. He was completely taken aback by her offer. No one really ever wanted to do things with Harry, maybe it was the fact that being a CEO was intimidating or something like that. That they didn't want to be seen in public with a man like Harry. But it was like Lorelei didn't care. It seemed like she had this complete goodness in her that most people wouldn't have, "Y-yeah. I'd like that." His lips curled and he took a bite of his pizza. He was really surprised on who Lorelei was turning out to be.

Lorelei licked her lips and nodded, taking a sip of her cider, "I have plenty of places I would love to go with you." She grinned. Lorelei already asked so much of Peter, she didn't expect him to go and spend more time with her. And Felicia was an adult, and didn't really like going out to do fun things that Lorelei liked doing. But now Harry would be able to do things with her. That was something to look forward to.

Harry nodded and smiled, "I'm glad." Taking another bite from his pizza, he looked at her. No, to Harry it was more of observing. He never really paid attention to Lorelei, or at least her looks. She was much more beautiful than all the other times he looked at her. She had a wonderful completion. Her pale skin went wonderfully with her white and blue hair. HE hadn't noticed them before, but her green eyes were stunning. They were usually hidden by darkness, but now, they had decided to brighten up, right at this moment.

Harry wasn't one for keeping his thoughts to himself, his father raised him to say what was on his mind, "You look beautiful." He was still in an almost state of shock realizing this, so his tone came out surprised and a bit flat.

"W-what...?" Lorelei looked up, her cheeks burning. He was so blunt, and out of nowhere. She awkwardly took a bite from her pizza and looked at him wide eyed. She was so confused by his comment, it was so out of the blue.

Harry looked at her, suddenly worried if he should have said that. But within time, a smirk covered his face. He bit down on lip gently, "You are simply adorable when you blush." finishing his pizza he felt full enough to stop.

"O-oh, thanks..." Lorelei suddenly wasn't that hungry anymore, her stomach was in knots from what Harry was saying, she couldn't eat anything. SHe set the pizza down and readjusted herself to sit in front of the couch to have something to lean against. Harry soon followed her a pushed the pizza far aside, holding the big bottle of cider in his hand as he sat beside her, the two of them watching the faux fireplace.

"Harry, do you even like being CEO of this place," Lorelei broke the silence, sipping at her cider. She was really curious, some of the time it seemed he hated it, sometimes it seemed that he loved it, she honestly didn't know what the right answer was.

He took a deep breath, thinking about his answer for a moment before sharing it with her, "Well.. I honestly think if my father would have not died for few more years, I would like it much more..." Harry looked down. It was a topic he didn't really like talking about. No one would want to talk about their dead dad.

Lorelei looked at him, her eyes growing sad. Her arms slowly snaked around Harry's torso, "I'm sorry about your dad." She was. She wasn't in control when she killed the Green Goblin. Though he did kill her best friend, she was sorry about it only because of Harry. She looked at him and kissed his cheek, "You get to spend half of your day with me though. I mean, I hope that's good..."

Harry looked down at her and smiled, wrapping one of arms around her, "Yeah. Yeah it's the highlight of my day." He smiled at her. Lorelei never thought she had seem him be so charming. His words mixed with his smile made her pale skin pink. He chuckled at her reaction and nudged her a bit, "Let's lay back, yeah?"

She nodded with a gentle smile as the two repositioned themselves to lay back on the floor. Lorelei and Harry both looked at each other as their arms wrapped around one another.

"Harry," Her tone suggesting she was about to ask, "Why did you kiss me?"

Harry took a moment to think about the question, "You know.. I think I was just in the moment." He laughed, "The first thing my body told me to make you feel better was to kiss you." He looked at her with a small smirk, "Plus, you weren't wearing any lipstick. For once I noticed the real color of your lips and I wanted to touch."

Lorelei soon smiled, leaning up slightly she looked him in his brown orbs, "Want to again?"

He didn't even answer when his hand cradled the spot where her jaw line and neck meet, bringing her close. Their lips were brought together again. This time, when they both expected it, it was just that much better. Harry particularly liked the fact that earlier today, Lorelei wore her peach lip balm. He loved the way there was a hint of fruit to her lips.

The list could go on. He liked the way her fair skin was soft against his hard labored hands. Or the way her eyes fluttered shut right before he kissed her. God, even her shampoo smelled good. Like petrichor, but you didn't need to go outside to smell it. He loved how when he kissed her slowly, multiple times, she would let out a tiny, quiet sigh between kisses. It was adorable through his eyes. Everything about Lorelei was adorable and cute and attractive. He just never realized it till now. Harry was getting more feelings for her than he wanted.

Lorelei on the other hand, didn't mind at all that she was getting mad feelings for him. He fingers gently twisted in his curls. How he was a gentleman that they had kissed for several seconds and his tongue hadn't even bothered to penetrate her mouth. He even had the slightest smirk as he kissed her.

Neither of them paid attention to the things around them. Not the sirens of another crime. Not the slight clutter going on behind them in the lab. Not the like crackle of the fire that wasn't even real. They were so involved with each other right now, nothing was stopping this.

Lorelei and Harry were now just a bit more than colleagues.

* * *

Ahhh. Yay. Please Review. I really want to hear what you guys think of this...

I shall call this ship... Larry(Wow, real original, Chile. No one saw THAT coming).


	10. Injured

Ah! Look! The next chapter! I'm sorry it took a while. I actually wrote this a week ago, I just didn't edit it till this morning. I've been just writing(And now I'm on spring break so I'll try and get more done)so you'll probably get more soon. :)

* * *

Peter sat atop a tall building, thinking as he usually did. His red feet dangled off the edge as his mask covered his face. He was worried about Lorelei; he wanted her to be safe and he really didn't trust Harry. Who knows what he could do with her there? But he really needed to have faith in his friend to make the right choices.

But the truth was, he was jealous. He couldn't have her, they had been through that, but he didn't want anyone else to have her too. He figured that both would never have anyone together. Peter sure couldn't have that special someone, they all died or left, and because of him. Peter just couldn't get the thought of Lorelei kissing his enemy out of his head. It was disgusting. But Lorelei kissing anyone that wasn't him was repulsive

Hearing the sirens, Peter snapped out of his train of thought and leaped off, sending his webs in the direction of the trouble. Too bad for Peter, it was the one villain he did not want to see.

"Ah! There is the man of the night! Spider-Man! Glad you could come!" His voice strangely echoes louder than it usually did. It was more intimidating that way. The Green Goblin took no time to waste throwing a pumpkin at Peter, who dodged it quickly.

"Who are you?!" He shouted. He still couldn't get over the fact that the Green Goblin was dead, and yet he was back. How could that happen? He had spent weeks trying to figure it out and it still baffled him, "And why are you doing this?!"

The green villain theatrically tsked Peter, "But Spidey, it wouldn't be fair if I told you. I don't get to hear who you are." He pouted, flying closer to his enemy, "How about we make a deal?" You could hear the grin in his tone.

"No," Trying to swing a round house kick, the villain ducked away again, "You don't make deals with the devil."

"Ah, but the devil is nothing but fair, Peter." Picking up a pumpkin, he through the item into a small building, "Oops." He shrugged.

The sound of screams invaded both minds, the pieces of broken building flying everywhere. People flooded out, scratched, bruised, injured. But one person was not supposed to be in there. _Out of all the people in the city of New York, the one person who was not supposed to be there, was of course there. What luck!_ Peter internally yelled with frustration.

At the sight of the hero and villain watching, they both froze. _Lorelei was in that building_. Peter thought. She looked horrible, she got caught in it pretty bad.

"Squash you later, Spider-Man!" The loud echo of the Green Goblin sounded to be getting further away. He was now gone and out of sight. He couldn't chase him, there were a hundred people hurt.

He watched Lorelei closely, who also noticed him, "Go," She mouthed. He did just that. He went inside to help others, the ones in a worse situation.

Lorelei stood on the sidewalk. Her body ached. The bruises were already forming, her cuts were bleeding out and she felt a bit dizzy because of it.

"Lorelei!" A manly voice shouted and the dazed woman looked up to see Harry, "Oh god, Lorelei come on." He helped up the stumbling woman. It wasn't a far journey to his car, but she still managed to pass out at bleeding out, "Shit,"

/==

Slowly, her eyes gently fluttered open. She looked around to see only one person around her. Who was he? Getting a good look at the man with the white coat and thick rimmed glasses, similar to the ones she had, and fully waking up, she let out a loud, sharp scream.

The man's eyes widened as he back away slowly. _Who the hell is this guy?_

"Lorelei, calm down." Harry voice soon came near, and he came into her line of vision, "This is just someone I asked to help. One of the scientists. Nothing to be afraid of." He smiled, holding a rag and a first aid kit.

Slowly, she nodded. She was still a bit out of it, she had little blood. The place around her started to make sense. She was back in his lab room. She was on his couch. She was fine. She was with Harry. Her green eyes looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

Harry set down the items and looked the man in the eyes, suggesting him to leave them alone.

Once the man was gone, Harry's hand grabbed Lorelei's, "I'm glad your okay."

"I don't feel okay," She huffed, sitting back, "This hurts a lot..."

He chucked and sat beside her, holding the wet rag in his hand, "Hold still, I'll fix it." Slowly, he began wiping away at the dried blood, "You'll be alright. After I fix you up, just some rest will be needed." Harry had a kind smile that seemed to rub off onto Lorelei. A sign of kindness and comfort, Harry had her and he would keep her safe.

"Thanks," She sighed, leaning back on the couch and looked up, "Too bad I can't get my prescription now..." She stated. She needed those pills, and now she didn't have them. It didn't sound like it in her tone, but she was worried. Now she couldn't tell if she would be alright in places like school, or dealing with others.

Harry's eyebrows came down into a frown. He was worried for her sake too. He had seen her have a panic attack, it wasn't pretty. And most of the time he wouldn't be around to keep her safe. As a sign of comfort, he squeezed her hand gently.

Lorelei smiled at his kind gesture and sat up, looking at him as he was now focused on cleaning her wounds. Letting out a small sigh, she leaned forward and let her forehead rest against Harry's shoulder. She was tired, but that was to be expected with someone who had little blood in their body.

Their hands remained together, Harry occasionally squeezing it so she would not fall asleep quiet yet, "Lorelei, sit back, I have to work on your face now." She did as she was told, and now saw her body covered with different sized Band-Aids. It looked a bit silly to her at the moment and she giggled.

Harry sat closer to get a better look. The cold and damp rag running across her face. She smiled as Harry sat so closed to her, "You going to kiss them to make it feel better." She smirked.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. Even injured, Lorelei flirted, "Just sit still." He grinned in response to her request.

Lorelei shut up. Soon, he was putting bandages over the wounds. When he reached her last on, Lorelei grinned, "You going to kiss that one?"

"Why the hell not." He shrugged lightly and moved close to her, letting his arms snake around her waist. Leaning in, he kissed the small cut on her lip, letting the lip gently rest between his. Pulling back moment later, he smiled more gently, "Now you need to get some rest."

Slowly, she nodded, sliding back on the couch to lay on her back. Once Harry stood, Lorelei was quicker than usual to grab his hand, "Can you lay with me?" Her voice was small, like a child who could not sleep. She always had the fear of people leaving her, it happened so much in her life anyways. Now, while her body was in pain, and she was weak, was when it happened the most. It was a natural to think they would leave her. Everyone else did at her lowest points.

He could see it in her eyes. Harry recognized the sadness. He, too, had it before. He smiled softly, gesturing for her to make room. Slowly, Harry lied there before her. An arm draped over her as their fingers intertwined. He gently kissed her neck and whispered, "I will be here for you."

Lorelei pulled him closer, closing her eyes, she felt herself already begin to drift off, "Thank you, Harry." She mumbled and fell asleep, letting her body heal itself.

"I don't deserve your thanks." He muttered to himself, watching her breath as she slept peacefully. She looked like a small child as she slept. Helpless and hopeful. He kept his eyes forward as his thumb rubbed against the back of her hand gently to sooth her as she slept. He was genuinely mesmerized by her. The way she kept perfect rhythm as she breathed, how she wouldn't make one move, no kicks, no noises. She was completely still and silent. It was amazing to Harry how she could be so calm during rest. Something he envied.

/===/

Peter didn't hesitate to rush to Lorelei's house the next day. She wasn't at school so he assumed she still needed rest. With bursting through the door he saw Felicia sitting at the dining room table, "Upstairs, down the hall to the right." She stated to Peter, just knowing what he wanted to do.

Nodding in thanks, he tried to make it looked like he was calm, but he wasn't. He rushed up the stairs, skipping every other one and went to the first door he saw. Empty. Right, of course. The next one he tried, though, looked very occupied.

"Hey," Lorelei turned her head and smiled gently. She was better than yesterday, but her body was still trying to reproduce more blood. To put it simply, she was forced to eat lots of cookies, "Come sit." She patted the space before her on the bed.

Following her orders, Peter crouched down and sat on the low mattress. Lorelei leaned into him as she tried not to doze off too much, "Thanks for coming by. I didn't think you would." Weakly, she reached up to Peter's hand and gave it a squeeze.

He was a bit surprised by her assumption. Of course he would see her, she should know that. But also did leave her in jail by herself. She does remember that. Obviously, there was still some trust issues in their relationship, "Yeah. Of course. I couldn't go through the day without knowing how you were doing." He returned her gentle smile.

Nodding slowly, she turned to get into a more comfortable position. If she had known Peter would be here, she would have saved her energy for after school hours. But now, she used up all she had in the early afternoon, "I'm sorry, Peter... I think I might fall asleep." She squeezed his hand again and closed her eyes, "Sorry..."

He lightly frowned at her words. She had no reason to be sorry, "It's alright, you don't have to apologize." He brushed her hair from her face and watched her as she slipped into another of her slumbers.

Peter stood, noticing he never had actually been in her room before. He looked around to see a great wall of art. She was pretty good at it, actually. A few of them stopped his gaze and required more observing. A lot were of him, in some metaphorical way. It was no surprised, he caused her so many issues for just leaving her, he understood. Most of them were sad. There was one, it was painted beautifully with detail. Only the two of them would know what it was. It was a city, but not just a normal city, it was a painting of what the city looks like as Spider-Man flies by. Lorelei had been in my arms through rides multiple times, the image must stick after a while.

Or there was the one of a shattered gem lying in a puddle of rain water as more pours down. That one seemed to sadden Peter also. The analogy he made a year ago was a bit stupid as he looked back at it. But it still fit. Peter felt like a complete cheesy geek saying it. It was so corny, but it was his way of saying Lorelei was too good for him. He didn't think so anymore. A lot has changed in a year, and he understood Lorelei's greediness to wanting him. He couldn't help but now be the one to feel greedy towards her.

Turning his head, he looked at Lorelei sleeping. She wasn't too good for him anymore, they just weren't good for each other. He tried to tell himself that every day. No matter how much bullshit it actually was. Their love was true, but not meant to be. Setting her painting down with emotional pain, he walked down the hall. It was still hard to accept that they could never be together.

Sadly going down the stairs, a voice stopped him at the door, "She loves you, Peter. You've got to do something before she looses that love." It was the slick voice of Felicia as she leaned against a wall.

Turning his head to show half of his ashamed face, he still kept his eyes on the floor, "She needs to lose that love. We can't be together." He fully turned his head to her as he spoke, his voice cracked, "We aren't good for each other."

Walking up to him madly, Felicia slapped him, "Don't... you dare say that Peter Parker!" It reminded him of Holly, but far worse, "You love her and she loves you. You are better than anyone else for her. There is nothing standing in the way except Harry right now. And I swear she will fall so hard for him that when he breaks her heart, not even you can save her." And with that, Felicia walked into the kitchen. Peter was left standing there, holding his red cheek. Well, what was he supposed to do?

* * *

Well there you go! Just a bit of development.

Review! Please! I feed off them and I haven't been getting them lately...


	11. Coming to the Office

Okay, so.. uh.. I actually wrote this(and the some of the next chapter) like months ago.. I just edited this like three times and wanted to revise it because it gets pretty heated and I didn't want it to be weird... (It's okay is my mind but.. eh) So here it is! I'll probably slowly be writing this and stuff.. so.. I'll probably release more this summer and get it finished! Aww yeah!

* * *

In the weeks since, everything had been going smoothly.

Harry was making progress on Lorelei's condition. Actually, it was a lot of progress. He knew that something would come up soon, the answer would come soon. Things would get better. Soon.

Lorelei and Harry's relationship romantically was great. They were getting closer, spending lots of time with one another. Harry was starting to take Peter's spot. Harry was a great guy who was there for Lorelei when she had a panic attack. Her smoking as gone down even. She thinks it's because of Harry. He was making everything so much better. She was better off with him. More healthy. More stable. And it was all because of Harry.

And Peter and Lorelei, well... they were still friends, but only at school. Spider-Man was busy, and Lorelei was with Harry, they didn't have time for each other. They were slowly drifting apart and neither of them bothered to say anything about it. Peter still has Felicia's words in his mind, and maybe that was the main reason for avoiding her. He wanted to believe Harry was going to treat her right, so he left her alone. And this leaving her alone, was causing their relationship to fall.

"I'm glad to hear you are doing to well, Lorelei." The doctor smile and Lorelei stood, pulling down her sleeves of her jacket. She smiled and nodded, going to the door, "One more question... Or really and statement.." He chuckled.

"What?" She turned with a subtle smile at her lips.

"Why is something so little and pointless, like the things on your arms, kept from the two most important men in your lives?" He nodded his head to the sleeves she had just pulled down, "I know you haven't told them, so I just need you to think about it." He smiled kindly.

Lorelei had frozen. She just felt people would judge her if they knew. She was only seventeen after all. And a criminal. What would Peter think? Or Harry even? She just didn't want to bother. It would just bring up questions, and worry, and guilt and that was something Lorelei didn't even want to get into in the first place, "Bye, Doc." she smiled, opening the door.

"And maybe you should tell Peter about the spitball, Lorelei, I know that's something he would like to know." He said as she walked out.

No, she couldn't tell Peter. Not on her life. She had to keep it from him, if he knew then things would fall apart. She just couldn't do it. Not even the specialized doctor could make her.

/==

"Hey," A soft peck was placed on Lorelei's cheek as she got into the black car. Harry had decided to pick her up today, and she had no issue with it. He was going to take her to his home for the first time and she was more than excited.

The short ride home was quiet as Harry drove. They didn't have much to talk about at the moment. No one wanted to even speak about her appointment.

"Here it is." He pulled into the mansion and grinned. Stopping the car he got out and opened the door for his girlfriend, "After you, M'lady." He said, his grin only getting bigger. A soft giggle left her lips.

On the outside, it was beautiful; the mansion made of brick, and the way it was built was beautiful. She just loved it. But on the inside, she nearly died, "Oh my god, Harry, this is wonderful..." Her face was obviously in complete awe. She looked around, far better than her mansion, but that was to be expected. Her fingers ran along the pure wooden doors she walked past as Harry dragged her along, "What's down there?" She asked curiously as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Just some... unused rooms. It's nothing come on," He tugged her along quicker up the stairs, leading her down a long, dim hallway, to another hallway, and finaly, to his giant office, "This was my fathers, but, uh... After he left I took it over." Dropping Lorelei's hand he rubbed his jaw line uncomfortably. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable talking about this, but he still brought her here. It was a great honor, and sweet of him to bring her to his father's study, when really they could have gone anywhere else in his giant home.

She just wanted to apologize. For what she did to him. Harry knew she was Inferno, but maybe he wouldn't know she killed him. No, that was stupid, of course he knew. But what would happen if she did bring it up? She only felt guilt for causing Harry pain. She didn't regret killing his father, she'd done it again if the time were to come, but she would have never given him pain like this.

"Well I think it's beautiful." Lorelei finally spoke, taking a step forward and squeezing his shoulder. He turned his head to see a warm smile given by Lorelei, "Now, let's look around, shall we?" She giggled lightly and let herself free in the giant room.

Lorelei might have been a bit snoopy when it came to knew places. She did it with Peter's room. The only difference is that Harry was with her while she was looking around. It was one of her flaws, and she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

She sat in his desk chair for a moment. Placing her elbows on the desk she looked at Harry and smiled, "Does this mean I can be a lawyer now?" She winked. She felt like such a professional sitting in his chair. It still looked like he was a bit uncomfortable with this. Lorelei sighed and something on his desk caught her eyes. Standing up, she hand to move around the desk to get it, "Harry... What are these?" They were almost like files, but she knew what a science file looked like, and these didn't have anything to do with science.

Lorelei hopped on the desk, flipping one of the files open, "Lorelei, don't!" He tried to race toward her but it was too late. Lorelei was staring up at Harry with wide eyes. He stopped half way there and just looked at her. Panic was reflecting in his eyes.

"This is what I think it is, isn't it Harry?" She looked up at him, her face white, "Oh my god." She looked back down, setting the file down to pick up another. She was in complete shock of this, "How the fuck did you get fanfiction... of yourself?" She looked back up with a sly smile.

Harry slightly relaxed, glad she wasn't upset, but it still made him uncomfortable, "I-I don't know... People just really like me I guess." He shrugged.

"Obviously," She scoffed, "_The room was empty,_" Lorelei began to read the paper with a smirk and looked at Harry, who now was frozen, "_I stood there, my hair draping over my eyes. Harry had come once again to save me. Save me from the beast that was my husband._... Jesus, Harry, this is some serious Fifty Shades of Gray shit going on in this.." She raised an eyebrow and shrugged again, continuing on. This time, her voice became smoother, more velvety, "_As the manly hand moved up my waist I couldn't take it much longer. Cries were let out. My nails dug into his back._" Lorelei looked up at Harry with a smirk, "_Everything was perfect. Our breaths mingled, our tongues exchanged dominance, and our moans blended with... pure...ecstasy._" Lorelei repeated the words slowly, looking up at Harry.

Her words made him weak in the knees. The last word drove him over the edge. Lorelei was good at making him go crazy, it showed obviously on his face right now. Chuckling for a moment, Lorelei picked up another file and began reading the words from that one, "_Even though my lips were small-_"

Harry raced towards her, speaking words to make her quiet, "Just shut up." He grabbed her face with his hands and smashed their lips together. Her fingers tightly gripped the file, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Well she sure didn't see this coming. Lorelei's hands let go of the paper to grip tightly onto Harry's shirt, pulling him closer to her. She tried not to laugh, but came out rather as a sigh from the back of her throat. She wouldn't say that was _exactly_ her objective, but then she would be lying.

Harry honestly would say that this wasn't his objective, he felt it was rather stupid of him to leave his fanmail out there like that. But then again, he didn't hate this all that much. Maybe he should leave his fanmail out for her more often.. She was good at reading.

Slowly, Lorelei leg her legs open enough to pull Harry closer. It was the sense of having him as close to her as possible. So thought of loosing him popped into her mind and she didn't want it. Harry also had the same feeling, but for good reasons. He had a reason to fear her leaving. He had a reason to want her to be his. This was a good moment to mark what was his.

His hands moved back to tangle in her hair as his tongue slowly traced her lip for entrance. With a soft sigh she complied, tugging his white Beatles shirt even more. With slow movements with his tongue against hers, Harry knew very well what he was doing.

Usually, we he was with a woman, he just wanted to skip right to the point. Little to nothing before and between. So he was good at making woman's mind crazy, and quickly. Though Lorelei was different. He wanted to make it last. His hands wanted to touch every inch of her body. Harry wanted her to be his and he needed to show it.

Biting on her lip gently, another girlish moan came deep from Lorelei's mouth. She was loving this. She and Peter never did anything like this and with Felicia... well it was Felicia and that chapter was over in her life. Harry stumped all of them and was by far the best at this. A quiet gasp came from her and her arms shot up to grasp around his neck, pulling him close as Harry lightly nipped her earlobe.

"Shh," He hushed into her ear. A hand moved down to her lower back. He rubbed the fabric of her jacket, soothing her as her breath hitched in her throat, "Shh-shh," He whispered into her ear close enough to send shivers down Lorelei's spine. Her fingers tightened on his light curls. Listening to her breath quiet down, he felt it was time to go on. Nudging her head to the side, Lorelei tilted her head. He first began to kiss, which turned into biting, which turned into sucking. His tongue glided over the red marks he was leaving on her neck.

Lorelei wasn't taking this easily. It was driving her insane, actually. Her legs wrapped around him and she was making noises like a infant at Harry's bites. Her final moan came to a lagging end as he stopped. The moment of silence was for their breaths to catch up. His chin was against her shoulder as Lorelei spoke quietly, "Don't leave me." She cried out quietly.

Kissing the red mark he made gently, Harry smiled, "I wont." He pulled back, looking down at her chest, the necklace Peter gave her caught between his fingers. He just looked at it for a moment, in a bit of a trans. Lorelei had to break it herself by grabbing his hand. She pulled it to her face and leaned on it. She didn't dare take the necklace off, but she didn't want to pay attention to it right now.

"Lorelei..." He whispered, grabbing a silver envelope that was beside them and handing it to her, "Come with me. Please." His smile was gone. He was still close, but gave her enough room to open the fancy collection of folded paper. Within the few seconds it took her to open the paper, her mouth gaped open. She looked up at Harry who's face looked rather melancholy.

"Harry..." She tilted her head to the side, "I don't have the kind of money to dress for this... " Placing a hand on his shoulder, she bit her lip, "But I would love to go. I love classical music... And Carnegie Hall is so wonderful." She had never been there, but she knew how wonderful it was from words she heard.

It was a big business thing. Something Harry would go to to arrange business then go and sit for an hour and a half listening to people play classical music, drink fancy cock tales, and talk money. Harry honestly found it boring, but he could have a plus one. Lorelei was all he had, "It was a yearly thing for my father and I," He brushed a curly strand behind her ear, "It's the first year I can't go with him." He frowned, "I'll cover all of it, don't worry. Just go with me." He cracked a small smile, "Please," He pleaded.

Lorelei felt bad right away. She would have made it work even if he didn't cover it. She just felt so bad. Him not having his father and all. Going with Harry would be wonderful no matter what, "I would love to go, Harry." He lips curled into a wide grin. The first three words already had Harry grasping her tightly, "Thank you so much..."

It was going to be tough for him, and if she were there, it would all be okay, right? "I know it's not for another month, but they wanted this in right away for seats and food and stuff." He shrugged a bit, setting the paper down, "I'll pick out some things for you. Something blue... or white..." He knew red was a dangerous color for his girlfriend.

"Alright.." Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Lorelei..." He whispered gently, "I don't ever plan on leaving you..."

"Good."

* * *

Whoo-Whee... nice Lorelei and Harry fluffsies...

Please review like always I love you okay bye.


End file.
